Someone like you
by LauraW89
Summary: after worlds has ended and everything gets back to normal at the Rock, but Payson and Sasha won't be able to hide their feelings for long anymore, T rated for later chapters and just to be sure
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

She looked at him from across the gym. How could she ever face him again, after telling him she loved him, and the shock when he said he might be in love with her in Rio. Only thinking of it made Payson turn red. After Rio they had had a couple of awkward encounters, both of them not really knowing what to do or say. She sighed and shook her head.

'This is going to be a long practice.' She sighed quietly. Absentmindedly she walked towards the water cooler trying to clear her head before continuing practice so she didn't notice the man who entered her mind just seconds ago walking up to her.

'Payson, can I talk to you for a sec?' Max asked, she jumped at his voice but nodded.

'I want to explain my behaviour.' He started awkwardly, Payson waited for him to continue but he seemed lost for words. She decided to make it easy, so she could go on with her life as well.

'You don't have to explain.. I was just so happy with everything, going to Worlds and having the endorsement I needed.. I-I just didn't think it through.' And it was true, she hadn't thought it through, but afterwards she had and realised she actually didn't love him at all. He was just so easy to be with and not complicated. Exactly what she needed, but not at all what she wanted.

We can still be friends right? I mean, we always were and I would like to keep it that way.' She asked him hopefully. When she saw his disappointed look she almost took back her words, but that wouldn't have been fair. So without waiting for an answer she walked away towards the vault to practice her new jump. She rolled her ankles one by one before preparing the fast sprint, but couldn't get her mind to shut up. She closed her eyes, trying to visualize the jump. After taking a deep breath she ran a fast as her legs would allow her. The Tsukahara Straight with a Double Twist was all about speed, a lot of speed, but she couldn't land it. Frustrated she got up to try again, but after falling on her butt five times in a row she decided it wasn't going to happen today.

Giving up on vault she went on to bars, maybe this would set her mind at ease. With bars you always needed to focus and not be distracted, you just simply couldn't afford it. She sighed and started chalking her hands when she felt the burning presence of the person she didn't allow her mind to go to at night.

'Are you alright Payson?' He asked concerned. His British accent never failed to make her shiver, and yet again she could feel it cursing through her body. She didn't turn around and didn't answer him, not trusting herself, so instead she nodded and went ahead. She could feel his eyes on him her whole routine, but wouldn't let her mind go to any thoughts that might lead to her falling, as she had for the good part of today. Determined to ignore him she performed her routine nearly flawless, a small smile appeared on her face and for the first time today she felt slightly relieved. Distractions can effect my performance, but if I push myself hard enough I can ignore them and be better because of it, she thought to herself.

He watched her from across the gym, the emotions on her face confusing him. And the change of colour was even more concerning. She had been performing poorly all day long and he didn't understand why. He briefly considered talking to her, asking what was wrong, but he didn't want to intrude too much. Payson always was a quiet person, especially when it came to her feelings. Maybe she just hade a bad day, he really hoped it was just that. Becoming World Champions didn't mean they already made it to the Olympics. So much could go wrong in the meantime and with his girls distractions were the reason of most problems. If by tomorrow she hasn't improved I'll talk to her, he decided and focused on Kaylie again. She couldn't hold his attention for long though, her beam routine was solid enough. When he saw Payson talk to Max he immediately understood why she had been off all day. The sound of their voices did not reach him, but the expression on her face clearly showed awkwardness. He sighed to himself, did nobody follow his no dating rule anymore, not even Payson? That reminded him, he had to talk to Austin about his stunt in Rio. Rubbing his hands over his face he tried to focus on Kaylie again. She did an amazing job at Worlds, but she had a long way to go if she wanted to make it to the Olympics.

A loud thud made him jump inwardly. His head snapped to the vault on the far end of the gym and saw a figure on the mat behind it, flat on her back. He shook his head, she could nail that Tsukahara weeks ago.

'Watch your extensions Kaylie.' He said without paying much attention. He could hear it in her movements. Most of the time he didn't even need to watch his girls perform anymore. Just hearing it was enough. He learned that the hard way, after Payson fell and when they started training together to get her back on top. He could dream her routines, her extensions, the way she looked at him when she was mad, when she was confused or frightened. There he learned he didn't need to watch to know what was wrong with her or his other gymnasts. That's why he knew Kaylie was in trouble, and that Lauren had a lot on her mind. But it didn't made him take a lot of action. Of course he went to Ronnie and Alex and told him about his concern, but that was all he had done. And with Lauren and Emily he hadn't done anything. Again he heard a loud thud coming from the vault and saw Payson lying on her back. Irritation clear on her face, her eyes burning with fire. He didn't need to stand in front of her to see the desire to nail that Tsukahara. Slowly he walked away from Kaylie not knowing if he wanted to get closer to Payson or getting away from his torturing thoughts. He sighed again and realised he sighed a lot lately. He didn't have a legitimate reason for feeling disturbed, four girls on the USA team were his and they just won Gold at Worlds. All his girls were happy and healthy again, everything was going fine. So why didn't he feel more relieved and happy? He knew the answer but wouldn't go there.

When he saw Payson abandon the vault without sticking the landing he decided to talk to her today after all, especially because she headed for bars. She couldn't do her routine while she was in this mood. He came up behind her and without saying anything he knew she had noticed him, the light shiver that always appeared never stopped him to inch even closer.

'Are you alright Payson?' He asked? Not knowing what else to say without making her uncomfortable. He could she her hesitation, but then she nodded and got to the bars. He watched her intensely and was surprised at her performance, it was nearly flawless. He wanted to go to her and congratulate her, but she had already moved on to the floor.

'This is going to be a long practice.' He muttered to himself before turning his attention to Austin, that boy was in for a gruesome practice.

A/N: _So this is my first attempt ever to write FF and to write in English so pardon my grammar. It's just that I read all the Payson/Sasha FF and got inspired to do one as well.. hope you'll enjoy it. I have my summer vacation now so I'm hoping to write a lot. I'll see where this story leads me:) R&R please, criticism only makes me improve my story and grammar (I hope). _


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own MIOBI and any of the characters (this also stands for chapter 1, forgot it there)

A/N Thanks for the reviews! Really appreciate it. Also I just got my kitten (Sasha, yes Sasha haha) this week, and she's really really cute, but keeps me up most of the night. So I don't know if I'll be able to post every day. And of course if I don't have inspiration, it won't work either :P

CHAPTER 2

'What did I do to deserve this?' Austin complained after yet another punishing workout by Sasha. The girls couldn't help but laugh at his pouting figure. Austin may be one of the best gymnasts, he also had to obey the rules.

'Well maybe you did break a rule or two.' Payson said. Austin smirked when he thought of it and put his eyes on his now girlfriend.

'It was worth it, I don't care if I have to do this every day if that means we can stay together.' Kaylie wasn't smiling, she remembered what happened to Carter when he got busted.

'Just let me talk to Sasha okay? Maybe I can talk some sense in him or at least explain how we got to this position.' She said with a little voice. She highly doubted she could make Sasha understand or calm down. Only Payson could do that. She looked at her best friend, maybe Payson could lighten the mood before she went to talk to him. She decided to ask later when they were alone, not wanting to spoil the plan by everybody knowing of its existence.

Payson on the other hand wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings. This last week had been awkward to say the least, but it seemed that Max had decided to give her space and had stepped back. She wondered if they would be able to stay friends, she really wanted that, but if he didn't she could understand that. Involuntarily her mind wandered to someone else. Everyday at the Rock got a bit easier, but still she found it difficult to concentrate, not because of Max, but because of someone else entirely, always feeling HIS eyes on her. And whenever she looked at him she saw something in those eyes, she didn't know what, but it made her stomach flutter every time. The only time when she felt completely at ease was in an empty gym. At moments like that, during lunch or because she came in early and stayed late, she could focus, really focus and love the sport she was so great at. But even in this little sanctuary he kept coming back to her. At first only in her thoughts, but after a few days Sasha came in early as well, watching from the sidelines without saying a word. It frustrated her immensely, why was he standing there every morning if he wasn't going to say anything? She sighed and looked up. Kaylie was looking at her, as if she knew where Payson's thoughts were just moments ago. She tried to smile, but Kaylie was not to be fooled. Thankfully she didn't push it and carried on a new conversation.

'So what is everybody doing this weekend, I mean, we have 2 days of, with Sasha being gone tomorrow. Are we going to the beach, the weather is so nice lately and it has been so long since we have done anything together.' She saw the looks on her friends faces.

'Okay, we do stuff together all the time, but seriously, when was the last time we did something together that didn't involve gymnastics one way or another?' She knew she had won when nobody could argue. They settled everything for the next day and of they went.

'Payson do you need a ride?'

'Sure.' Payson wondered if Kaylie was going to hear her out, she knew everybody wanted to know why it didn't work out with Max. Reluctantly she got in Kaylie's convertible. Although she would never choose a car like this, she had to admit with temperatures like this it wasn't to bad. After a few awkward silent moments Payson couldn't stand it anymore.

'Do you want to ask me something Kaylie?'

'Why would you think that?' Kaylie asks sheepishly. Payson rolls her eyes at her and smiles.

'Because you haven't said a word about Austin since we left, actually because you haven't said anything at all.'

'I know, it's just that I'm freaking out about the whole no-dating rule and me crossing it… again.'

'Kaylie, last time Sasha didn't find out it was you with Carter. So technically to Sasha you haven't done anything wrong until now.' Payson says, trying to comfort her. She didn't tell her friend that everybody with two eyes knew it had been her, and she didn't understand why Sasha hadn't done anything, but she was glad he hadn't. She was also relieved that she wasn't being questioned about Max.

'I know, but I still did it. Sasha is going to be so mad, and I know I need to talk to him. Especially because he has known since Worlds. I only… I'm scared. What if he yells? I know I deserve it, but Sasha is always so strict about the rules. Remember when he first got here and we went to that party and I got drunk. We dishonoured the rules then, I most of all, and now again.' She stayed silent after that. She really didn't want to face Sasha, she respected him and disobeying his rules didn't show that.

'I know he's strict and yells when he's angry, but he only does it because he cares.' Payson says with a little smile. And she can see Kaylie agrees.

'Pay, could you maybe… I don't know… talk to him before I do?' Without looking to her side she could feel the glare Payson was giving her.

'Please Pay, please, please, please. You can always calm him down, you have always been able to.'

'I don't know, Kaylie. I have nothing to do with it, and my mind has been occupied a lot as well lately.'

'Please! Then I'll make sure Lauren doesn't bug you with Max questions or any other annoying questions.' Payson sighed, that was an offer to good not to accept.

'Fine, I'll talk to Sasha first thing this Monday, but I can't promise anything.'

'Thank you, thank you…' Kaylie shrieked.

'Now what will you be wearing to the beach tomorrow? We have to go shopping for new bikini's. I know this cute little story which has the most exclusive pieces. I think we can get everything there, and no purple this time. Green would look so great on you…' Kaylie rambled on. Payson had to smile at that, now that her worries were over Kaylie could focus on what 'really' mattered; bikini's.

After several agonizing hours in just one boutique Payson owned indeed a green bikini with matching flip-flops and wrap.

'I can't believe I spent this much money on so little fabric. It's not like I'm buying it for someone.' She said wiggling her eyebrows at her friend. Kaylie smiled smugly.

'Well maybe we can invite Sasha…' The horror on Payson's face confirmed what she already thought.

'Kaylie… I-I…'

'It's okay Pay… you are allowed to like somebody, just not date that somebody.'

'Well that's not going to be a problem, now is it.' Payson said with a fake smile. She wished she didn't care, but she does. She wants Sasha to know how she feels, and she wants him to feel the same way. Hah don't kid yourself Pay. He's doesn't see you like that, him pushing you away proves that. Not to mention his relationship with Summer. If he likes Summer, he would never like her. Sighing heavily she walks towards the car.

'Let's go home okay?'

His bag was packed, all arrangements were settled and now all he had to do was sleep and wake up on time to leave for the meeting, but he had been lying awake for hours. He hated meetings like this, why did they always have to be on training days and why did he have to be there at all? He may be the National coach, but that didn't mean he had to talk about the politics of the sport, he just wanted to train his girls. He couldn't wait for it to be Monday so everything would get back to normal.

Little did he know that Monday morning 5 a.m. nothing would be the same ever again…


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

CHAPTER 3

Exhausted Sasha dragged his body from his truck to his apartment. Thankfully the building came with an elevator, because when he bought the place he had insisted on a view, so he got the top floor. He never regretted buying it. The view didn't disappoint and he was close enough to the Rock to have the a short commute, just as he liked it. Putting his bag in his bedroom he glanced at the clock. 4.30, Payson would be arriving at the Rock soon. He wondered for a second if he should get some rest or go as well. He decided against sleeping, since the meeting he hadn't been able to sleep at all. So he was to go to the Rock. A shower would wake him up enough to make it through the day.

Hot water streaming on him woke him up indeed, but didn't stop his mind from wandering back to the meeting. The NGO had been brutal, not just on his girls, but on all of the national team. In order to win at all the meetings and competitions they wanted the girls to train together from now on. He had argued against it till the bitter end, but he had known it was a lost cost the minute he walked into the meeting room. All the other countries had boot camps, and now the USA would have one as well. With him as the head coach. He knew it wasn't going to work. If they wanted a boot camp they had to start with girls younger than the current national team. Now all he did foresee were a lot of complications and girl fights, especially between Lauren and Kelly. He already dreaded the day the boot camp would start.

At 5.02 a.m. Sasha pulled up into the parking lot. He wasn't surprised to see her car in the parking space reserved for her. He was surprised to see her in front of the entrance.

'Hey you, what are you still doing outside?'

'Forgot my keys and I don't know how to break in.' She said with a too innocent smile. He shook his head laughing and walked past her. While opening the door he felt her eyes on him.

'Something you want to ask me Payson?'

'No, not really.'

'That doesn't sound convincing. Is everything okay?'

'Well, euhm… it's just that Kaylie talked to me. She's really scared that you are going to kick her and Austin out of the Rock, just like you suspended Carter back then. She wanted me to talk to you, but I don't know what to say to make you change your mind about them. They disobeyed the rules, even though I don't think the no-dating rule really works anyway, but that doesn't change the facts.' She said while waking past him into the gym.

'Why did she want you to talk to me? Why not Lauren, she has experience with boys…' The sad look on Payson's face immediately makes him regret his words. He hates making her sad, but he has done it so many times, when he pushed her away, when he left, now.

'Payson I didn't mean it like that, I meant… aah I don't know what I meant actually.'

'It's okay, really. Lauren does know how Kaylie feels and I don't so yeah, it only makes sense that you would think this.' She said while walking towards the floor.

'Payson, don't say that. Not focussing on boys doesn't mean you can't or don't have feelings like that… It's just that I don't understand Kaylie for asking you. Lauren is more like her. You are more mature and look at things differently.' He stopped there, where did those words come from. He could not talk to her like that. And he could see he crossed a line, yet again. Before it could get out of hand he walked towards his office.

'Sasha.' He wanted to walk further, but the tone of her voice stopped him. He turned around and saw her standing vulnerably in the middle of the gym. Before he could stop himself he walked back to her and put his arms around her. He didn't know what else to do, but when she relaxed in his arms he knew he had done the right thing.

'It's alright Payson.'

'No it's not, this is so stupid. I'm sorry, I'm okay.' She said so fast he didn't have time to react. She pulled away from him and walked to the middle of the floor. Putting her earphones on she put an invisible wall between them.

He slowly walked away into his office but he never made it to his desk. Standing in front of the window he kept watching her. He couldn't stop himself. Whenever she was sad her floor routine would be mesmerizing, at moments like this she could not keep her emotions to herself. Right now she was telling the story they made together with so much feeling he found it difficult to believe that a few months ago she wasn't even an artistic gymnast. The only thing he didn't like about this performance was the reason for her flow of emotions; he.

When the doors flew open again he jumped out of his thought and realised he'd been watching Payson for the last 2 hours. He recomposed himself and walked down the stairs.

'National team members gather around please. I have an announcement to make.' He waited for everybody to come to him, Payson was the last one to respond, but followed the rest. She didn't look him in the eye, to embarrassed by this morning.

'As you all know I have been to the NGO this past weekend to discuss some future plans for all of you and the board has decided to make some changes in the training program, including the one of the Rock. I can already tell you I did not voluntarily agree to this, but I am the National coach and you are not the only ones who fall under my responsibility. The NGO want me to train the national team the best I can, so the decision has been made to turn the Rock into a boot camp. From now on all the national team members, male and female, will be training here at the Rock.' Without watching their responses he went to Payson.

'I'd like to see your routine on floor now.' He needed to find out how he could get the routine as perfect without strong emotions as it was with them. She nodded and together they walked away from the group. They could hear the outrage of the others and Sasha grimaced. How was this ever going to work.

'Why do you want to see my routine, you have seen it for the last couple of hours.' She pointed out blankly. He didn't know what to say, she had known all along? He decided the truth would be the best option.

'I want to see it again because you need to be able to perform it just as beautiful as this morning, but without those emotions. We are going to work on that today.'

'You want me to fake my emotions?' Payson stared at him. Sasha shook his head.

'No you need to find a way to perform just like you did this morning but without those emotions. You don't have to fake them, you just need to perform like it. Do you understand what I mean?'

'Yes, but I don't know if I can do that. How is it even possible. Those emotions make me do things I can't otherwise. How can I set them aside and perform the same?'

'That's what we are going to find out today. Let's get started.'

'Okay…Sasha, when does Kelly officially get here?'

'Tomorrow, why?'

'Because she just walked in and Lauren is about to punch her fist in Kelly's face.'

**A/N I have no idea where this came from. I did not intend to make the rock a boot camp, and the conversation between Payson and Sasha was so difficult to write, knew where I wanted it to go but couldn't find the words. Hope you all like it though!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

'What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to run your own personal hell in Denver?' Lauren spat at Kelly.

'Aah Lauren, I don't need to be there in person to know people listen to me, but I guess you don't know what that means. You have nobody who will follow your every lead so you just scam and lie your way through life. You most really love yourself right know.'

'Shut it Parker, you have no idea what your talking about. You don't know us.' Kaylie said, trying to end this conversation before it really got out of hand.

'That's right I guess, but that will change soon enough. We're gym mates now as well. Can't wait to get settled here, it's going to be so much fun.' She mused sarcastically. She expected a comment, but when she saw Sasha coming up she realised the Rock girls were playing it cool for their coach.

'We'll see how long it takes for Sasha to realise who has the most to offer, he'll choose me in no time instead of you.' She whispered to Lauren before Sasha was close enough.

Getting Kelly away from Lauren without bloodshed proved to be a lot more difficult than Sasha could ever have imagined, he didn't know what she had said, but Lauren's look showed enough anger that he didn't want to know.

'Kelly how nice of you to join us a day early. Is there a special reason for your early arrival?' He asked while he guided her away from his girls.

'Well I hate to change gyms midweek so I thought one day wouldn't make much of a difference, but I guess I was wrong seeing Lauren's reaction.' She glared behind her and saw all the girls eyeing her. Sasha couldn't help but smile a bit. Kelly may be difficult, but she certainly was a dedicated gymnast. He liked her attitude, it was similar to Payson's although he didn't know if Payson would ever admit that. For now he would pair the two girls together. At least they wouldn't kill each other, he hoped.

'Okay Kelly, just start stretching and practice your latest vault. I'll be with you shortly.'

'Payson, my office please.' She looked up from the starting position of her floor routine, just where he left her. She walked past Kelly without really paying attention towards her. Sasha smiled, he had hoped she would react to Kelly like that.

'Close the door.'

And then she just stood there, waiting for him to continue. For a second he forgot why he asked her to come up here. The questioning look on her face made her eyes slightly bigger and simply mesmerized him.

'Sasha?'

'Aah yes euhm… I wanted you to team up with Kelly today. To make sure she survives practice.'

'Why me? I mean, why not Kaylie? Lauren I understand, but I need to practice my floor routine. You said we would work on it today, I don't have the time to babysit and stop meaningless fights.'

'Just work with her and I'll make sure Lauren and all the others stay away from the two of you. And as for your routine, we can work on it later, if you're willing to stay late.' He could see how her face lit up with that last sentence, and how she was trying to hide it. He smiled softly at her, trying to make her more at ease. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but he realised they needed to talk sooner than later.

'Fine, I'll work with her, but only today. I'm not her to watch out for others, especially Kelly Parker, she's always mind tricking everybody. I won't be one of her victims. And I'll stay late, I want my routine to be perfect. But I don't want to spent all my time on it. I need to up my beam as well if I want to compete for gold. Even Lauren has a higher DOD.'

Lauren watched as Payson went up to Kelly. How could she make small talk with the enemy? They had to stay together, otherwise everything would fall apart. She had to make a plan to stop that from happening, but every time she went for it Sasha was there to stop her. As if he knew what she was up to. Spotting Kaylie and Ellie at the water cooler she went there as well.

'Kaylie, I need to talk to you.'

'What is it?'

'We need to do something. Look at Payson, she's already working with Kelly. What if they become friends, we won't be the number two and three anymore, we cannot let that happen. And Ellie, aren't you afraid Kelly will push you even farther down the line. She's going to use the apparatus and Sasha will pay more attention to her and less to you, she is after all second after Payson.' She could see Ellie believing her and turned to Kaylie again.

'Well?'

'Lauren I'm not conspiring against Kelly, she's our team mate and she will be training at the Rock. I don't need distractions like that, and you don't need them either.'

'Girls this isn't a tea party, get back to work. Lauren, I want you on beam, NOW!'

'Yes Sasha.' They all chorus.

'Again Lauren, don't be so sloppy. Remember what I thought you before Worlds. Keep that in mind.' Sasha shouted at her. She was to busy with scheming and it showed in her performance. Well he would get it out of her eventually.

Frustrated she got back to her starting position, Sasha just wouldn't leave her alone today. What was up with that? Wasn't he supposed to go to Kelly and work with her? Apparently Sasha had different ideas.

'Go, go, go. Lauren! Pay attention.'

'Sorry Sasha.' She muttered before running into her first jump.

Hours later they could finally go home. Practice had been brutal. Especially for Lauren, as she thought to herself. But tonight she could start her plan of burying Kelly. There had to be something on her. She just had to find out what.

'Ooh daddy!'

Payson started stretching again for her late practice. Today had been eventful. Kelly wasn't too bad, she was almost just as focused as she was herself and the had comparable DOD's on all the apparatus and could really help each other. Sasha held his promise and kept Lauren away from her and Kelly. She had enjoyed it quite a lot, Lauren could use a strict practice for once.

'Payson I'll be down in a second, just need to prepare a few things for tomorrow. Just start already without me.'

For a moment Payson just stood in the middle of the floor. Calming down her breathing and her emotions. After this morning she didn't really know how to act around Sasha. This seemed even more awkward then when she had kissed him. Why she didn't know, that kiss had been the most embarrassing thing she had ever done. Still she felt her stomach clench together every time her thoughts wondered back to this morning. Maybe it was because of her showing so much emotions and Sasha seeing it. She sighed and stretched her limbs. She wasn't going to find it out anyway so why should she remain wondering.

'That's really good Payson.' She heard Sasha say when she performed her routine for the fourth time. A smile crept on her face. She couldn't help herself, she loved this routine. And Sasha's voice penetrating her concentration didn't distract her, but made her even more relaxed.

'Okay, stop right there.' And she did, this position wasn't really comfortable, but she could manage it.

'You need to extend your hands more, like this.' He said as he approached her and took her hands in his. An involuntary shiver went through her, and she knew Sasha had felt it. Payson expected him to let her go, but to her surprise he didn't. He held her firmly and guided her hands just as he wanted them.

'Just like this.' He whispered in her ear. She sighed heavily and nodded. He stepped away slowly and motioned for her to continue. She needed a minute to collect herself, feeling more like limb noodles than the gymnast she was supposed to be.

Sasha knew he wasn't playing fair, but Payson always made him act like he felt. He wanted to talk to her, really talk to her about how they both felt, but he couldn't find the words. He once told her he would always be honest with her and he didn't think he could answer all her questions without having to lie to her. He could see what his actions just minutes ago had done to her and it thrilled him exceedingly.

No this could not happen, get a grip man, he thought to himself. She's your gymnast, she trusts you. But she also wants me, doesn't she? But then he remembered what happened when their kiss got public. He could never do that to her, he didn't care about his own reputation, it had always been bad. But Payson, she was America's sweetheart. How could he put her carrier on the line…

'Sasha… Sasha!' He snapped out of his thoughts and saw Payson standing right in front of him. He hadn't even realised it.

'Where did you go just now?' She asked while eyeing him curiously. He swallowed roughly but didn't say a word. He just watched her and at right that moment he just didn't care anymore. He stepped in even closer. She didn't move away from him and that encouraged him. Slowly he reached for her hands and took them gently in his. They both stared at their joined hands for a moment before looking in each others eyes. He moved one hand up to her cheek and caressed it lightly. Payson closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling. Sasha leaned in and brushed his lips against her cheek, covering the place his thumb had occupied moments ago. Without hesitation he moved down towards her lips. But before he would claim her he moved his arm around her waist, pulling her as close as he could manage. Then his mouth found hers, first he moved gently, but when he felt her arms move around his neck he let himself drown in her. Their mouths fit perfectly together and kissing her was not like anything he had ever done before. She was inexperienced, but confident and he immediately regretted pushing her away all those months ago. He decided there and then that he would never push her away ever again.

**A/N: ****A really like Kelly but I really dislike Lauren, so she is the bad guy and again scheming :P Kaylie needs to man up a grow a pair, so that's what will happen. And I had way too much fun writing Payson and Sasha's late practice, although I've never done anything like it before, hopefully it worked out for you :P Also, I don't know if I have time this weekend so I wrote a lot these past few days to keep you happy, hope you'll like it. Please R&R :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters **

CHAPTER 5

After the first physical touch Sasha didn't waste any time. One of his hands left her waist and trailed up slowly towards her hair. The messy bun she always wore calling for release. His fingers tangled her golden locks, pulling her even closer to him. She moaned softly into his mouth, it made him pull her even closer. Her heart was racing, he could feel it beating on his skin. It pushed him even further. He turned her around and guided her towards one of the walls. He wasn't gentle with her, but he had a feeling she couldn't care less about that. When she came up for air he dived to her neck. The exposed skin glowing with heat. He moved with the experience he had, driving her crazy. His tongue found spots on her neck that made her shiver in his arms and he took full advantage of that.

Payson couldn't believe what Sasha had done. He was kissing her, actually kissing her. After all those months thinking he didn't feel the same way about her. His hands moved over her body, one hand had disappeared in her hair and the other moved up and down her ribs.

'Sasha.' She breathed. The response to that instantly made her loose all coherent thoughts. His hand on her ribs tightened and he pressed his entire frame against her. His mouth found hers again and he simply ravished her. She couldn't think of any other word to describe his actions otherwise. She grabbed his shoulders and held him as close as she could manage, not wanting to loose this feeling. She relished every touch, very breath on her skin, never wanting it to end.

He didn't know how long they kissed before Payson's phone rudely interrupted them. He didn't let her go though and it wasn't until Payson pulled away that he really came back to reality.

'Yes mum, I was just about to leave the Rock. Yeah we nailed the routine, I finally got it right. If Sasha wants to come for dinner? Let me ask him.' She looked at him questioning, but he shook his head.

'No he had other plans, okay, see you in a bit.' And with that she hung up. He took her in his arms again and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

'I don't think I could act normally around you tonight.' He explained. She nodded and reluctantly stepped out of his embrace, telling him she really had to go now.

Walking her to her car he watched her carefully. Was she uncomfortable? No, she seemed relaxed, maybe even radiant.

'We do need to talk about this Payson, can you come in early?' He saw her tense at his words and realised how it must have sounded like.

'I mean, I'd like to talk about us. What happened just now. We need to find out how we are going to make this work, if you want to of course.' The tension immediately left her and she turned to him.

'I can come in early.' She smiled and glanced around, when she was sure she reached up to him and kissed his cheek and with that she got into her car.

Driving home proved a lot more difficult for Payson than she would have thought. She drove this route everyday since she came to Boulder, but it had never been this difficult to arrive home safely. Before going into the house she checked how she looked, the picture the rear-view mirror showed her surprised her. Sasha had not been gentle with her. Her hair was dishevelled, her cheeks looked flushed and her lips were slightly swollen. How could she explain her appearance to her mother? She sighed heavily, she had to go in now, for her mother would have heard the car drive up.

'Mum, I'm home.' She yelled in the hallway.

'I'm going to take a shower first okay?' Without waiting for an answer she ran up the stairs, dodging a confused look from her mother.

The hot water did its work. It calmed down her nerves enough for it not to be visible anymore. It also made her skin a bit flushed, so the already present blush would go unnoticed. Walking down the stairs she felt every bit herself and met her mother in the kitchen.

'So that took you long enough. Did Sasha wear you out that much?' The question was innocent enough and had been asked many times before, but Payson was caught of guard anyway. She mumbled a few unintelligible words before stuffing her mouth full of dinner. Her mother eyed her cautiously, but let it go. She trusted Sasha to tell her if something had gone wrong. They both knew Payson would not talk about it anyway. She always kept the hard stuff to herself.

That night Sasha knew he would not be able to fall asleep. His actions playing in his head again and again. How could he have done what he had. It was unacceptable, but still he couldn't regret it. They both had been walking on eggshells without fully realizing it, maybe he even more than Payson. Kissing her finally made that disappear, lifting a sorrow he hadn't realised he bore, but what would happen tomorrow? They would talk, he had to make sure they would keep it a secret. Her carrier could not be jeopardized, he wouldn't let that happen. Would she change her mind? He very much doubted that, she had kissed him back. It hadn't been a little crush as she had put it all those months ago. Tomorrow morning he just had to make sure Payson knew, really understood, how he felt about her.

Lying in her bed, Payson couldn't fall asleep, every time she closed her eyes her mind would go back to Sasha. She could almost feel his hands on her body again. A smile appeared on her face. She hadn't misinterpreted the look on his face when he took her to the ballet, when he showed up at her ballet lessons. And every time he did something out of the ordinary for her, the canvas, the Rock award. He had done it for her, because he cared about her. Cared more for her than he did for the others. He had told her again and again during her recovery how special she had been, little had she known then that he meant so much more with those words. Tomorrow they would talk, then she would finally know how he really felt. He had known about her feelings for a long time now. Her mind wandered off to the feeling of his hands and long after midnight her body finally succumbed and she fell asleep.

P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S P&S

Waking up from too little sleep Payson dragged herself to the gym and when she saw Sasha's motorcycle all the drowsiness disappeared. A smile crept on her face and she didn't try to hide it.

'Hi.' She said as she walked into his office. He looked up from some papers he was studying intensely. The smile that appeared on his smile equalled hers and he slowly walked to her. Without saying a word he put his arms around her and held her close. Like he wanted to make sure she was really there.

'Hi.' He finally muttered. She put her arms around his waist and for a minute they just stood there. Enjoying each other and maybe also trying to find the words that needed to be said. He guided them to the couch.

'So… I know I said we needed to talk, but I didn't really mean about how we feel. I know how you feel, and I hope you know how I feel. I have fought it for a long time and I know you understand why, but that doesn't change how I feel. It may even have made my feelings stronger.' When Payson nodded his worries of last night disappeared.

'That doesn't change the fact that what we are doing is illegal. You are 17, almost 18. but that _almost_ is exactly the problem. I don't want to lie to anyone, especially not your mother. I respect her too much for that.'

'I know, I don't want to lie either. And you said it, I'm almost 18. We've waited this long now, can't we hold it out for just a while longer. I mean, we know how we both feel, that won't change if we wait a couple of months more. I don't want to endanger your job Sasha, and I know you will never do anything to compromise my Olympic dreams. If we wait till I'm 18 people can't say anything about it. It may be frowned upon, but it won't be illegal, it won't be against the rules.'

'Not by legal standards no, but I don't know how the NGO will react. I wish I could shout of the rooftops how I feel about you, but I have responsibilities, and so do you. I'm the National coach, so I'm responsible for the National team. What I do in my personal life may effect everything we all have worked for. I promised you, Kaylie and Lauren I would stand next to you on your way to the Olympic Games. If we continue with this and people find out, that may change. You are team captain, that means you have to do what is best for the team. We cannot be selfish, I wish we could, but there is so much at stake.'

Payson sat next to him, silently listening to his reasoning. She knew he was right. They had to think of the others. They had been through so much already, she could not do this to her teammates.

'I don't want to hide, but I know we have to. I can't deny how I feel though, especially now I know how you feel. I have always been an open book, what if I show too much? My mother will know.' Sasha pulled her on his lap.

'Well, then we just have to make sure you control your feelings just as you control your gymnastics. I think your floor routine could use a bit more emotion, don't you?' He said smiling. She returned his grin and leaned in. He answered immediately and kissed her with the same intensity as the night before. Pulling away they both breathed heavily.

'So this can't actually happen again for the coming couple of months. No, Sasha I understand the risks, but I will not wait until after the Olympics. We just have to be really careful.'

'Okay, I guess we can do that. But I won't lie to your mother. When the time is right we'll go talk to her.' He pulled her in for one last all consuming kiss before letting her go completely.

'Don't we have a floor routine to work on?'

**A/N: ****So it's supposed to be summer, but the weather sucks around here. It's cold and the sun is nowhere to be seen, thus there is no other thing for my to do but write. And as you may have seen I am a very detailed writer and it's difficult for me to avoid that (although I do try), hopefully it isn't annoying, but if so please tell me and I'll try to change that. Also, I'm very rational, hence the rational Payson/Sasha conversation. Again please R&R :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters nor the music I use for routines**

CHAPTER 6

'So we never really finished the talk about Kaylie and Austin.' Payson said while she started stretching. They had about two hours before the others would show up and Kaylie would expect some kind of answer by now. She saw an easy smile appear on Sasha's face.

'I don't think I have the right anymore to torture him do I?' He said, pretending to be sad. Nodding her head she moved in closer to him, before remembering what they had discussed just minutes ago.

'No you're not. They are really happy with each other and Austin knows what's at stake. He would never do anything to hurt Kaylie. You know that Sasha, he was the first to see something was wrong with her, and he had the guts to talk to her parents. If he didn't care he would never have done that. And who knows, maybe it will help her being a better gymnast, we have proof it can help.' She added cheekily before positioning herself in the centre of the floor.

Sasha moved to the music system and turned on her new music. Last time she had been dancing to Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake, but you can only use a routine this long before it wears out. Fireworks by Edvin Marton was a bit more dramatic, but it suited her routine perfectly. Starting with a multiple pirouette she flew through her routine, like the music gave her wings. Sasha didn't say a word the entire time, something that hardly ever happened. Whenever he saw something wrong, he would stop her mid routine and correct her, not this time. When the music ended Payson let herself fall gracefully into her ending position, hands on her chest, legs beautifully stretched and toes pointed, knowing she nailed it. When she looked up into his eyes he confirmed as much. The bright smile on his face said everything. They had found a way to perfect her routine, she didn't need to be sad anymore to be able to pull of this much grace. Sasha was just about to go over to her and hug her, but someone entering the gym ruined the opportunity.

'Will you team up with Kelly again today? I don't need drama on the first day of boot camp.' He asked her without looking who had walked in. Payson sighed but obliged, she squeezed her shoulder before going up to his office.

'Payson, you're early.' Austin said as he walked towards her. She smiled, wondering why he would come in this early. The other wouldn't arrive for another hour, and Austin never came in early. She eyed him suspiciously and he seemed a bit too innocent.

'I had to come early to work on my floor routine. The better question is, what are you doing her so early. Practice doesn't start for another hour.'

'Haha very funny, I can come in early… ok fine this is a first. I was just wondering if you'd talked to Sasha about Kaylie and me, and if you didn't I wanted to be able to talk to him before it became to busy here. Kaylie is freaking out, and I don't like that… so yeah.' She could she the determination in his eyes. If he had to face Sasha he would do it, he would do it fearless. They hadn't been really close or anything, but she liked him because he made Kaylie genuinely happy. She wanted him and Kaylie to work out.

'I talked to Sasha, I don't think you will be getting any more punishment trainings. He can see you really care about Kaylie and that you are good for her. That's really all he wants, his gymnasts to be happy and healthy. So don't worry and call Kaylie to tell her not to freak out anymore.'

It didn't take long after that for the other gymnasts to arrive. Payson was surprised all the national team members had made it on this short notice. But then again nothing was to crazy for gymnasts, so moving half way across the country was just a detail if they could train fulltime under the great Sasha Belov, as everybody seemed to call him.

'Gather around.' Sasha boomed without warning. She had already seen him standing on the little platform in front of his office, but everybody else had been completely oblivious. Sensing somebody coming up to her, she expected it to be Kaylie. Surprisingly she found Kelly Parker standing next to her.

'He sure knows how to get everybody's attention, doesn't he? I mean we practice under him when we have national practice, but this is so different. I always had a feeling he was holding back on those days.' It wasn't a question, but Payson nodded anyway. He had always behaved better when the NGO was present.

'Ladies, would you care to share your little chitchat?' Sasha asked them. Both quickly shaking their heads. 'Alright then, now I have everybody's attention. Today is the first day of something entirely new; I like to call it my personal boot camp. The Rock members will already know what I expect of all of you, but maybe they could use some reminding. No one but your peers can understand what it takes to be the best gymnasts in the world. No one, which is why you need each other, but mostly you need me. I have a few simple rules; work as hard as I do, care as much as I do, SACRIFICE as much as I do. You will live, breath, eat, sleep, bleed gymnastics and nothing else. You will spent every waking moment here in this gym, together. Anyone of you not willing to sacrifice your blood sweat and tears to achieve excellence shouldn't bother to show up. Say goodbye to your lives as you know it, because today we start again, together. Different gyms don't matter anymore, you are from now on one team, one mind and one soul. Trust each other, help each other, work together. Don't disappoint me.'

For a moment nobody moved. Payson saw awestruck faces around her, even Lauren seemed a bit taken back. As for herself, she had recognized his speech, when he had first arrived he had said almost the exact same words. It had not lost its effect though. Goosebumps had graced her skin at his intensity.

'Wow.' Kelly breathed.

'Come on Parker. Let's give the good example.' Payson said laughing while she moved away from the group. Kelly followed suit.

'So Sasha asked you to team up with me, didn't he?' She asked after they helped each other stretch. Payson didn't meet her eyes. Had it been that obvious? 'It's fine you know. I was just curious.' She murmured.

'He did ask, but I didn't mind. At least we are both determined to be the best. It's a nice change to actually work with a gymnast who puts the sport on the first place.' Kelly couldn't help but laugh at that, surprised glances were cast their way, but both girls didn't mind nor care. Not for the first time Payson thought they could become friends. At worlds Kelly had really opened up, something she had never expected. But then again, who would have thought she would ever be laughing WITH Kelly Parker.

#

Lauren still couldn't believe her eyes. Yesterday had been bad, but today was even worse. Payson still hung out with Kelly and Kaylie was to busy with Austin. She was alone, again. It just wasn't fair. For a minute she let herself sulk in self pity, but then she made up her mind. Things had to change, and if Kaylie wasn't going to help she would do it by herself. She was already manipulating her father to dig up some dirt about all the national team members. Now they were all training here Sasha could work with them all. They would all get better and that was just unacceptable. Her place on the team had been secure because she had the best coach, but now everybody had the best coach.

'Lauren, beam.' Sasha said. She smiled wickedly, now she could impress the others, make them aware they did not stand a chance. Starting the music Lauren ran towards the apparatus. Her music differed extremely from Payson's or even Kaylie's. She had sass and she would bring it. Mounting a round-off Arabian salto had most of the outsiders amazed. the rest of her routine wasn't easier and she had to focus if she didn't want to fall on her butt.

'Stop it now!' Sasha's voice shouting at her almost made her screw up her latest jump, the Grigoras. 'What are you doing? Did I tell you to change your routine, did I give you permission to add a new jump?' She could see he was furious. Why she didn't understand, she had nailed it until he decided to bark through her concentration.

'I can do it, so I added it.' She answered him blankly.

'Get off this instant!' She obliged, still confused why he was angry. 'You will not ever do something like this again. You come to me first. I will tell you if you can add a new jump, if you are capable of pulling it off. Do you understand?' He nearly shouted at her. Everybody in the gym was looking at them, even Kelly and Payson had stopped. She nodded. 'Do you understand?' He shouted again.

'Yes Sasha.' She murmured humiliated. He gave her one final stern look before turning his back to her. Silently she went back to the beam, practicing her routine, but this time the way Sasha had designed it.

'Does he always yell like that?' Kelly whispered to Payson.

'No, only when he's really angry. It was stupid of Lauren to add that jump. It's really dangerous, she could have gotten injured. I guess that's why Sasha was angry, she didn't even have an assistant watch her.'

'Well then, I guess I should never try to do something without him knowing it then.' At that they both smiled. 'You know? You're not to bad Keeler. I could get used to this.'

'Me too.' Payson agreed.

'Girls, are you going to bond all day or will you actually get some work done?' Sasha asked, they both jumped at his voice, how had he been able to sneak up to them?

'Well you did tell us to be one team, so in fact we are doing what you told us to do.' Payson answered cheekily. 'But we did make some progress, don't worry. Want to see?' He nodded and she walked towards the uneven bars.

'I can't believe you talk to him like that and that he allows is. Marty would never allow it.' Kelly said while walking next to her. Payson just shrugged and started chalking up. 'This is going to be very different, won't it. I mean, we all heard him, but it's _really_ different. he coaches differently.'

'Every coach is different Kelly.'

'Yeah I know, but I had a lot of different coaches. They all had comparable approaches. But this should prove interesting.' She mused. Very interesting indeed as she looked around. This gym was her home now, and she would do anything to keep it that way.

**A/N: ****I finally have a slight idea where I want this story to go… took me long enough :P Boot camp has officially started, also I really like Austin as a big brother-ish friend for Payson and all the other girls (maybe that's JCI fault :P:P her Austin version rocks) so I will be exploring him a bit more.  
><strong>**  
><strong>** AngelWings8 I'll try to make it more detailed and more heated. Thanks for the comment, I'll work on it. Because let's face it, Sasha is a very physical person, he simply cannot stay away from Payson :P  
><strong>** JacenLukeSolo it may seem like I rushed the Kelly thing, but it's only a day of two later. I will get back to Lauren and Kelly later, don't worry, they'll have their bitch fight, eventually!  
><strong>** everybody else: thanks for the comments, really appreciate it!**

**Floormusic: .com/watch?v=o1kaBIBLYw0&feature=related  
><strong>**Beammusic: .com/watch?v=Ae39b_O_sIM**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

CHAPTER 7

Lauren sat down at the breakfast table. She was in a terrible mood, her father hadn't been able to find anything remotely shocking about any of the other girls so she had nothing to work with. It irritated her immensely. She had to think of something else.

'Dad, what are we going to do? I mean, it's not like the NGO is going to change their minds. We need to do something to secure my spot on the National Team. I will go to the Olympics, whatever it takes.'

Her father sighed. 'I don't know honey, I did everything I could think of. Maybe if you put as much effort in your gymnastics as you do in finding ways to secure your spot this may not even be necessary, and with that, how do you know you will loose your spot? If you keep it up everything will be fine.'

'No it will not, and I won't risk it. Everybody is here now, they all get Sasha's attention. Attention that should be directed to me. He won't allow me to change my routine, to up my DOD, just because he is to busy with all the others. You brought him to the Rock to train _us_, meaning me, Kaylie and Payson, make sure he acts like it.' And with that she left for practice.

#

Sasha was standing on the platform in front of his office. This first week hadn't been too bad, no big fights, no angry parents. But he wasn't pleased with the bonding of his team. His speech did not have the effect he wanted it to have. The gymnasts still stood by their own gym and slowly little groups were developing. Thing had to change. He smiled slyly, at least he had had a backup plan all along. When the doors slammed open he wasn't surprised. He had been waiting for her. He turned to her and smiled.

'Good morning Payson.' He said. She walked up the stairs and stood next to him, something they had done for the past week. And he had relished every moment of it, but every morning the tension would built.

'Morning.' She answered him. This was all they had done all week and Sasha could hardly take it anymore. His backup plan would make it even worse, but he had to do it for the team. He sighed and walked into his office. Payson watched him cautiously.

'Something wrong Sasha?'

He smiled weakly. 'No not really, just thinking about the team bonding. This boot camp was supposed to make you all become a team, but it isn't working.' She smiled at him knowingly. 'So I've made a new plan.' He continued. 'But it is going to take a lot from everybody, especially us.' He saw her questioning look. 'I've decided to expand boot camp. Nobody is to leave the Rock until I tell otherwise. Every month their will be a free weekend, but besides that we will be here 24/7.'

Payson didn't say anything for a very long time. This would indeed ask a lot from everybody. But Sasha was right about the bonding. Besides befriending Kelly things had hardly changed. She just wondered if she could handle being around Sasha non stop without slipping. Being in this office right now already pushed her to her limits. Half the time she could only think of throwing herself at him and how he would react to that. How would they be able to stop themselves if they saw each other so much. If they couldn't keep their arrangement things could get difficult. It was so easy to forget what couldn't be forgotten. She knew if she crossed that line Sasha would not pull back, but pull her closer. Devour her mouth with his, roaming his hands over her body, placing them at her hips and squeezing just slightly to make her even more tense, then he would softly whisper her name and descend to her neck, making sure she wouldn't have a coherent thought for at least an hour. She swallowed roughly but couldn't get rid of the image she just created.

'Payson?'

'Huh, what? Ooh, euhm.. yeah that would be interesting. Do you think it will work?' She managed. Sasha eyed her, what had just happened? They had been talking and all of a sudden she had spaced out, hazy eyes just staring into space.

'Where did you just go?' He asked in stead of answering her question. When a blush appeared on her face he knew the answer. He smiled and crossed the room until he stood in front of her. 'This is going to take a lot of us, but we'll make it.' He told her. When he saw her gaze turned downwards he followed it and realised they had joined hands. He gently pulled out of it and took a step back. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He hadn't even been aware of taking her hand in his, they would really have to be careful.

'I should start warming up.' Payson murmured. 'Are you going to announce the changes today?'

He nodded and she exited the room. Suddenly feeling exhausted he let himself fall into his chair. They day hadn't even begun and already he wanted it to be over.

#

'He can not be serious, he is kidding right? He would never do this to us.' Lauren complained to the others. Sasha had just let them know about the changes. Kaylie shrugged but didn't seem to like it either, now she would have less time to spent with Austin. She looked around the gym till she found him and gave him a bright smile. He winked back, before readying himself for his ring routine.

'Maybe it will really help us become a better team.' Payson offered. She couldn't help but defend Sasha's decision. She didn't like it either, but she understood why he did it, his explanation had been solid and she hadn't been able to argue.

They all looked at Payson. 'Did you know?'

'Why would I know?'

'Well you are in early every day so maybe he told you.' Kaylie said with a knowing glance. Payson wondered what more she meant with those words.

Payson sighed. 'He told me this morning, it's not like it would have changed anything anyway.'

'Yes it could have, you could have talked to him, make him change his mind. God we hardly have any free time as it is already. Now he takes it all.' Lauren fumed. 'This can't be happening.'

'Why do you even care? Aren't we supposed to be training as hard as we can, to become the best gymnasts we can be. Talking about training, shouldn't we be doing that right now.' Kelly put in. Payson smiled at her. Kelly smirked back. 'Come on Keeler, I need to work on my vault. Will you spot me?'

Sasha had shamelessly eavesdropped to their little rant and wasn't surprised to hear Lauren complain the most. He may have forgiven her, but he would never forget. But it wasn't about that, this was for the team. If they would be together 24/7 they would not have distractions from the outside world. They would focus on gymnastics and each other and nothing more. That was the whole purpose of this measure and he sincerely hoped it would work.

'Andy, I want to see you on bars.' He said to one of the lesser girls. This would be the perfect way to up everybody's level and maybe even their DOD's. Slowly he started to agree with the NGO for forcing this, although he would never admit it.

#

The gym doors flew open halfway through practice and Steve Tanner barged in. Payson sighed as she looked at Laurens brightened face. What had she done now?

'Sasha I need to talk to you.' Steve told him firmly and nearly dragged him from the floor. Sasha sat himself against the wall of his office.

'Yes Steve, of course I have the time to listen to you. Thanks for asking.' Steve ignored his sarcasm and sat in Kim's chair. Sasha sighed, he had a feeling somehow this wouldn't be a pleasant talk and that it had Lauren written all over it.

'When I found you in Cambria, I asked you to train the Rock girls. I brought you to this gym, you got your success thanks to me. And now you are neglecting the contract. I will not let that happen.'

'Excuse me, but I don't understand what you're saying. I am still training the girls. Nothing has changed.'

'Nothing has changed? Are you kidding me Sasha. First you come here with that little speech about how much everybody should care and sacrifice in order to be the best gymnast, you make the girls work harder and all of a sudden you drop them and focus all your attention on Payson, and after that on Kaylie and even Emily. And now the National Team. Will you ever have time to focus on my daughter or is she to do everything alone?'

Sasha was astonished. Steve of all people accused him of picking favourites. 'Mr. Tanner. I will not and never have favoured any gymnast, I give every gymnast as much attention as they need or allow. But let me make one thing clear. I will not permit anyone, let alone you, to talk to me like that. And as for your precious daughter. Lauren is lucky to still be on the team. I could have removed her, after all she had done, but I didn't. So please, stop intervening in my work and do not make an attempt to sabotage anything, because your daughter is walking a very thin line. I may have forgiven her about everything and especially about one particular thing, but if Payson ever finds out… Let's just say, if Payson doesn't feel comfortable having Lauren around anymore I will fix that discomfort for her. Now, if you would excuse me, I have work to do.' With that he left the room, throwing the door shut behind him. Everybody in the gym looked at him, but seeing his face they hurried back to what they were doing.

'Payson, beam. Now!' He said loudly. The confused glance between Kelly and Payson didn't escape him, but he didn't care. He didn't care that everybody was scared of him right now, that Payson and Kelly had been working together to get a jump right. He needed some distraction and the only thing he could think of was watching Payson on her strongest apparatus.

'Are you alright?' She whispered while chalking up.

His nod was barely noticeable. 'I will be.'

**A/N tension is building up ****dundundun… R&R please :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

CHAPTER 8

They had been in the gym for the past month now and some were having a harder time than the others. 'What I wouldn't give for one afternoon of.' Kaylie mused while looking to the other side of the gym where Austin was standing. 'I think Sasha enjoys this a bit too much, just because he knows we cannot break his precious no-dating rule when we're all right under his supervision.'

Payson smiled softly, she knew for a fact that Sasha didn't like this anymore than they did. And that he gave up on the dating rule ages ago, knowing nobody – including himself – was following it. 'Come on guys, it isn't that bad, now we have a lot more time to perfect our performances. This close to the Olympics it's a plus we should be grateful to have.'

'This close to the Olympics, Pay are you insane, we still have more than a year to the Games. Nationals and Worlds have to come again first.' Lauren argued. She also had had enough with this little experiment. 'I know the other countries do this, but we never did. How can they expect us to be okay with this. To be able to handle this. Because honestly, I'm going crazy, if we could just go out for an hour or so, to the Spruce Juice, anything. But no, Sasha won't let us. She complained.

'I won't let you what Lauren?' They all jumped at Sasha's voice. Payson watched her friend, guessing what sort of reaction would go out of her mouth. She expected some lame excuse, but for once Lauren decided to go with the truth.

'You won't let me, or any of us get some free time. It's driving me crazy. I need to leave the Rock, 24/7 is just to much.' She pouted to him, but it had no effect.

'Get back to work ladies. The harder you work, the faster the time goes. And at the end of the week you can go home for the weekend remember.' He said smiling. 'Payson, Kelly, I saw you two working on a new vault. Let's continue with that.' Kelly beamed when he paid attention to her. Payson had already teased her with it, but Kelly had persisted she just really liked her coach for once. He is really easy to work with and he is always supportive, I never had a coach like that she'd said indifferently. Payson had let it go after that, she never was one to tease and she and Kelly were becoming good friends. She didn't want to risk that. They walked to the apparatus together and Kelly was to go first. It didn't surprise Payson to feel Sasha coming to stand next to her. Although they had agreed not to overstep any more boundaries it was growing increasingly difficult to stay away from him. She discretely closed the little space between them, he took advantage of their closeness and put a hand on her shoulder. He felt her relax under his touch and wished, not for the first time this month, that they were alone. She was speaking to him about the Round-off half on front pike salto 1.5 twist Kelly was attempting but he hardly registered that. There was but one thing in his mind, her. He wanted to put his hands on her waist, pull her closer. He desired to finally feel her body heat against him again and to feel her lips part for him. She may have been inexperienced, but he couldn't tell. Feeling her lips, her hands on his body made him feel like he was a nervous boy again. What she did to him, he didn't think she even realized it. It was driving him insane how close she was standing next to him, so close but completely of limits. At this point he was sincerely thinking about giving into Laurens complaints and abolish this whole staying at the Rock 24/7 so he could have his way with Payson. But even then he would not be allowed to, he had made her and himself a promise. He would wait until she was eighteen, but everyday got harder, he just hoped he could keep his promise.

'Sasha, what did you think?' Kelly asked hopefully. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked a bit dazed at her. He hadn't even seen her start.

'I'm terribly sorry Kelly, my thoughts caught up with me. I missed it completely, would you mind do it again.' He asked, normally he wouldn't excuse himself like this, but this time he needed to. His thoughts had not been justified so he should have watched her. He saw her nod and turn for a second jump.

'Should I watch from the other side Sasha, so you can concentrate?' He heard Payson whisper, amusement dripping from the words. He sighed and suppressed a glance at her face. Instead he focused on Kelly. 'This one is even better.' Payson murmured, more to herself then to him. He was pleased with what he saw as well.

'Really good Kelly, but watch your feet on the landing.' He told her while smiling broadly. 'If you nail this your DOD will rise a lot! Good job.' He started to walk away, already knowing what and how Payson would perform, he had been watching her all day. But then he remembered he wasn't supposed to know it. 'Payson, you're up.'

#

Lauren was standing by the water cooler. Her father hadn't been able to persuade Sasha, but maybe Summer could. She wasn't going to marry her father anymore, but she still cared for her, Lauren knew that. She looked around and spotted the blonde near the office. Before Summer would leave they needed to talk. Looking around she didn't see Sasha anywhere, this was her change. She jogged to Summer and asked her to follow her for a moment. Hesitantly the older woman obeyed.

'What's the matter Lauren?'

'Can you talk to Sasha? He makes us stay here and tortures us every day with more training. We can't stand it anymore.'

'It's not that bad, you have this weekend to go home and socialize anyway. If Sasha thinks this will work I think you should trust him. Like he trusts you.' She added meaningfully.

Lauren sighed annoyingly. 'When are you ever going to let that go Summer, I told Sasha I was sorry for leaking the tape to Ellen Beals. He forgave me, so why can't you.'

'I forgave you, but I can't forget it. What you did was really wrong, not only professionally, but also as a friend. Will you ever tell Payson what you did?'

Lauren looked shocked. 'NO, are you kidding me? She would never forgive me. You're not going to make me tell her as well, are you? Summer shook her head, she would not interfere again, Lauren had to mend her own mistakes.

'Okay, good.' Lauren smiled. 'So are you going to talk to Sasha? Maybe you can convince him to take you out and discuss it over dinner. Men are always more likely to agree when they're eating.' Her eyes starting glistening at the sight of freedom, she could almost touch it.

'No Lauren, I will not. This is something Sasha wants and he is your coach so you should listen to him. And as for the dating part, Sasha and I don't work together so don't even try.' And with that she left Lauren standing in the hallway who was not at all pleased with how things had worked out. 'Well at least I don't have to confess to Payson, what a drama would that have been.' She mused to herself. She still didn't care what she had done, not to Payson and not to Sasha, at first she really did care that Sasha forgave her, but now with his boot camp she didn't care anymore. For the most part she was just sorry she'd got caught. She checked her hair in the reflection of the glass and went back in.

Just around the turn of the hallway Austin was horrified. He had heard every word between Lauren and Summer, but he couldn't believe it. They were supposed to be friends, how could she have done that to her best friend? He let the wall support him. He didn't know what to do, should he tell Payson? No he couldn't do that, she needed to hear it from Lauren herself. Kaylie it was then, he would tell her and then they could decide what to do. He run a hand through his hair and slowly made his way back to the gym. What he didn't understand was why in the world had Sasha forgiven that bitch. If it were up to him he would have kicked Lauren out of the Rock and the National Team.

'Kaylie, you're free tonight?'

#

'She did WHAT?' Kaylie shouted at him while walking up and down her bedroom floor. 'Are you absolutely sure?' His nodding was enough conformation. 'I will kill her, what was she thinking. She nearly destroyed both there lives. Sasha could have gone to jail. Payson's Olympic dream could have been blown. We have to tell Payson. She needs to know, she deserves to know.'

'No.' Austin said after he gave up his attempts to catch her hand and make her calm down, before Kaylie could argue he continued. 'Lauren needs to come clean herself and face the consequences first hand. She doesn't deserve to dodge Payson's reaction.'

At that Kaylie smiled a bit. 'Well I want to see that. Payson is going to bury her. But Austin, how do we get Lauren to tell the truth?'

'Ooh, I have an idea.' He answered and then went into detail. Perfecting their plan took hours, but in the end they were satisfied.

'Okay, enough scheming for one night. I don't know how Lauren does it, she makes it look effortless.' Kaylie said tiredly. 'I have one weekend a month for myself and all I do is making plans for the next week.'

Austin laughed at that. 'Hmm… maybe I can take your minds off of things.' He said just before his lips met hers.

**A/N I don't know why, but my chapters just don't want to be longer. It's sooo frustrating, for me at least. ****Hope you're all still with me though :P Please R&R :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

**A/N so this chapter goes together with chapter 8. Thought of this when I couldn't sleep last night, so I had to make it a new chapter, hopefully it's not confusing. The bit after all the gymnasts have left goes together with Kaylie and Austins scheming. Loved writing this chapter btw :)**

CHAPTER 9

This week passed slower than the three before that and the coming of Friday afternoon had never been more welcome to Sasha. He was sitting at his desk going through some neglected paperwork. Now that the girls were here more than ever he didn't pay much attention to the administrative side of his job and he paid for it now. Sighing he took another file from the big pile situated at the left side of his desk. He had hoped to get a few hours to himself, relaxing or maybe even some fishing, but all he was to do was sit here and go through papers. Kim had told him this a few hours ago, and had laughed at his disappointed face. She had done most of the work with Summer, but they couldn't do everything unfortunately. He heard the gymnasts talking enthusiastically among each other and smiled. They had all been very dedicated, even Lauren at times, but they couldn't get out of this gym soon enough. Putting them out of their misery a bit early was the least he could do.

'Alright people.' He said as he entered the floor. 'I know you all want to go home, so I'm cutting today's practice short. Have a nice weekend. See you all Monday morning 6 a.m. sharp, and with all I mean the elite guys as well.' He heard the guys sigh but resign in the coming torture. All of them knew early practice meant conditioning, the least favourite practice among the gymnasts. They didn't dwell on it long though, foreseeing a nice calm weekend hanging out with friends and family. He knew his gymnasts would take full advantage of this bit of freedom, and looking at Kaylie and Austin confirmed his suspicion. He silently walked back into his office and closed the door. He wanted to get all of the administration out of the way tonight so he could rest. This month had been great, the gymnastic side of it anyway. He soon realized it to be very difficult to stay away from Payson. Every time he was in the gym he found himself being drawn to her, finding an excuse to be close to her or even to touch her. He saw her every move, her every action. She didn't need to be watched that carefully, and he should have watched the others more closely. Next week would be different he told himself. Payson would be fine, she had teamed up with Kelly for good or so it seemed, and together they were working miracles. Next week he would pretend she was nothing more than a gymnast, just like the eight other elites walking around his gym. He didn't hear the gymnasts leave, he didn't see the lights go off, but he did notice the sound of one single gymnast continuing her practice. When he looked out of his window the single spot of light shining onto Payson made her look unreal. Slowly and without realizing it he made his way towards the floor. She was still trying to make her floor routine perfect, but he failed to find a single flaw. He didn't say a word and just enjoyed her performance. Halfway through her routine their eyes met. She didn't stop though and became even more like a vision. Then her routine was over, the music changed into a slower song.

'That was beautiful dragă.' He whispered. 'Don't change a thing.' She smiled at him, and he knew that smile was only meant for him. He knew he had to keep distance, but all those weeks together had him walking on edge. Crossing the little distance between them made her eyes shine with expectation and that made him even more resolute. He stopped right in front of her. They were both breathing heavily, tension flying around them. The promise they made was only vaguely remembered and easily pushed aside when he put his hands on her waist. He was determined to take it slow, to really make this count. It wouldn't be like last time when they rushed everything. He dug his fingers into her flesh and she wanted to move into him, but he made her hold perfectly still. He trailed his fingers up her arms, making her shiver. He smiled at the effect he had on her, and continued his way. His fingers reached her neck and then her jaw, she closed her eyes and let her head fall back a bit. He moved behind her slowly, his hands never loosing contact with her skin. He stood behind her and let her body connect with his. Her head rested against his shoulder while his hands descended from her shoulders to her waist. Encircling her made her body come into more contact with his own. A small groan escaped her mouth and it excited him more than he ever thought possible. Lowering his head towards her exposed neck, he felt her tense. He breathed on her skin, just inches away from touching her. Teasing her he let go of her waist and took a step back. Confused she turned around. He just watched her with a seductive look on his face. She took a step towards him, but he stopped her halfway.

'Don't move.' She obeyed but looked even more confused. 'Trust me.' He whispered and took her hand. He knew he had the advantage of experience and was determined to take full use of it. Again he trailed his fingers up her arms, but this time he didn't stop there, he moved passed her cheeks and pulled her hair out of bun. He liked it tied up, but now he wanted it to flow through his hands. She sighed at his actions, which made him pull her in even closer.

She felt his hands go up and down her body and she couldn't help but shiver. He made her feel like nothing she had ever felt before. Within seconds she realized this wasn't going to be like the last time the kissed. He moved in slowly, almost predatorily, making sure she saw his every move. Teasing her, tempting her, driving her insane. She wanted to move, but he had asked her not to. It took all of her self-control to stay put. Especially when he pulled out her hair and ran his fingers through it. She sighed and felt herself being pulled closer. Would he finally stop teasing and kiss her, or was this going to be the worst and most amazing torture she had ever gone through? Again he took a step back, but this time he took her with him. She figured they would go up to his office, but they never made it. When the first wall came up he spun her around and pushed her against the solid structure. He was still gentle, but slowly she could sense him loosing control. He had positioned his hands on either side of her head and just looked at her. Taking matters into her own hands she mirrored his movements. Stroking her fingers over his arms, towards his shoulders and chest. She may have shivered at his touch, may have groaned at it, but the sound he made was nothing compared to that. He voiced such a possessive and wanting noise, it honestly took her of guard.

And then he lost control. His hands moved from the wall to her face, cupping it before devouring her lips with his own. Finally he let himself go, not caring what could happen, just relishing her touch, her body, her warmth, all of it against his body. His lips didn't leave hers when his hands descended. He moved passed her shoulders down to her waist. He lingered there for a brief moment, taking in her beautiful curves. Then me moved further down, down her thighs, hitching her leg around his hip. The contrast given by this movement made both of them groan in anticipation. He pushed her into the wall, capturing her with his body entirely.

'Sasha.' She breathed after he finally let her lips escape. He let his forehead rest against hers and tried to calm down his breathing. 'As much as I love this, we can't do this, not just yet.' She whispered, almost not wanting to voice it at all. She stroked at his cheek, not allowing any space between them. He took her hand and kissed it gently, knowing she was right. Slowly he pulled back, but kept her hand firmly in his.

'I think it's time to go talk to your parents.' He said. When he saw her alarmed look he pulled her in for a hug. 'It's going to be alright. They won't like it, they may even want it to stop, but they need to know and have the right to know.' She nodded hesitantly. Taking her bag he guided her towards the exit and to his bike.

#

'Are you absolutely sure?' She asked him for the tenth time. They were still at the beginning of her street and she had been freaking out for the last couple of minutes. 'I mean, let's wait till I'm 18. Then it will be completely legal and they won't be able to do anything about it.'

He smiled reassuringly at her. 'Payson, do you want to lie to your parents every day for the next five months? And what are they going to do, we haven't done anything that's against the law.' He added, he had researched it just to be sure, and as long as they weren't sexually active, they weren't breaking the law. He wasn't so sure about Kim and Mark's reaction to this, but he couldn't tell Payson this. And he wasn't going to lie. He just wasn't that kind of man.

'No of course I don't want to lie to them, but I don't want to tell them either. Remember how they reacted when I kissed you? My father wanted to punch you and my mother didn't look at you until she was sure you hadn't leaned me on. I don't want to know what they'll do if we tell them.' She said, nearly crying, but fighting back the tears the best she could. 'And besides, how are we going to lie to them, we are at the gym all the time.'

He looked her in the eyes while capturing her hands between his in an attempt to calm her down. 'Yes we are, but so is your mother, I see her everyday, she talks to you when you have lunch. I cannot watch my every action around you just because we are afraid of telling her what's going on. I know we still have to be careful because of the other gymnasts, but your mother sees things better than Lauren, Kaylie or even Kelly. I know you're scared. Hell, I'm scared, but if we do this we know it's for real. We don't have to sneak around like what we're doing is wrong when it feels so right.' He hoped he had talked some sense into her. Although he had wished things were different as well, he couldn't change the reality, he couldn't change his age, or hers and he didn't want to. They were who they were and everybody else should just leave it at that. He smiled bitterly, knowing it wouldn't be that easy. Nobody would accept them, not at first. Even if they waited until after the Olympics. Everybody would question their relationship, and most of all they would question his intentions. He didn't care much about that though, he had always been the bad boy, but he worried about Payson, how she would handle all of the negative attention. Everybody knew she was strong, and she really was, inside gymnastics that is, outside that world she wasn't the same girl. He knew her well enough to know that she would keep a brave face, but in the end she would cry herself to sleep. He was determined to do everything to keep that from happening.

'Okay, let's go.' She said with a heavy sigh. 'Let's get it over with. We have each other to rely on, that's the most important thing. And my parents love me, they want me to be happy, you make me happy, so it's going to be alright.' She reasoned with herself. Sasha hoped it would turn out that way, but he sincerely doubted it. He kissed her forehead and pulled her arms around his waist.

'We'll be alright, dragă. You can count on that.' He murmured before starting up his bike again.

**A/N I checked the law for relationships with minors and in Colorado it says that an adult is breaking the law when having a sexual relationship with a minor, hopefully it's correct, I'm going to assume it is for the rest of this story, but I don't live in America, so I don't know for sure :P **


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

CHAPTER 10

They drive onto the driveway, Sasha's heart is pounding in his throat but he has to keep it together for Payson. She has stopped shaking, but all the colour has disappeared from her face. He reassuringly squeezes her hand, but doesn't trust his voice enough to voice some calming words. He kills the engine and they both get off. He never lets go of her, not when they walk to the door, not when Kim answers the door, not when they enter the room and not when they sit down across from Mark. Kim follows them without saying a word, eyeing their joined hands and making sure Mark stays put. She carefully takes a seat next to her husband and takes his hand into hers. She silently smiles at the picture the four of them are portraying. Both couples holding on to each other for support, both not knowing what to say. They stay silent for a very long time, just watching each other.

Kim can see her daughter is about to loose it and decides to make the first move. She had her suspicions for a while now. She realized the true feelings Payson had for her coach soon after Sasha left, she didn't shine anymore, didn't really love gymnastics anymore. She had never thought it possible for that to happen, but it had, and it broke her heard to she her daughter break down like this. That's why she hadn't been mad when the girls went after Sasha, and that's why she started watching him more closely after he came back without much of a fight. She soon saw that Sasha treated Payson differently. It wasn't in words or gestures, but they just seemed to be on another level. Respecting each other as equals. And then there was of course the way he looked at her. She was sure he would do anything to keep Payson save, and he had, including leave. She couldn't really be mad at him, not even if she tried.

'So, I guess you two have something to tell us.' She says with a reassuring smile. Payson looks at her, and sighs deeply. She opens her mouth to say something, but closes it again. Mark on the same time tenses, preparing himself for what is about to be told.

'I guess we do.' Sasha starts. He soon realised that Payson was not going to be able to tell her parents and when he sees the look on Marks face he can understand why. He always liked Payson's father, but now he look a lot more intimidating, he couldn't blame him. 'Mark, when you asked me that one night why Payson thought I had feelings for her I told you I didn't know. That it probably was just a crush. At that time I didn't allow myself to think further, to rethink all my actions and to find out why she kissed me. I was so determined not to loose her as my gymnast I turned my back to my feelings and hers. She had worked so hard and that kiss could have ruined everything, and it nearly did ruin everything. Payson deserved so much more than that and I wanted her to have it all. I was going to make sure her dreams were going to come true.' He feels her squeeze his hand and he returns the gesture. 'I never met anyone like Payson before. At first she scared the hell out of me, she was so determined and passionate. She looked a lot like me when I was her age, but Payson has something more. She has the heart for this sport, and she unknowingly taught me how to love the sport how it's supposed to be loved. It's not a secret I was fuelled by hatred and resentment when I won my medals, but your daughter made me fall in love with this sport again, and along the way she made me fall in love with her. I cannot tell you when I realized it. Maybe after she broke her back, maybe when I went away, it may even have happened when she went to Romania to shout at me. All I know for sure now is that I love your daughter. I tried to ignore it, to hide my feelings, but I can't anymore. I cannot talk for Payson, but we wanted to come to you before anything happened.' He ends his speech with a deep sigh, relieved he could tell his story. Looking up at Mark and Kim he is surprised not seeing angry faces.

'Payson?' Mark asks.

She squeezes his hand once more. 'I don't really know what to say. You all have known, for a long time I think, how I feel about Sasha. I said it was just a stupid crush, but that was a lie and I don't want to lie to you so we came here tonight. My feeling are how they are, I can't change them, but I don't want to hide them anymore.' She smiles up at him. 'This hasn't been going on for long, maybe a few weeks. And for those weeks we have been surrounded by enough people so we could hardly get used to our feelings for each other, so I can assure you nothing happened.' And with that she looked at her father. He nods once and stands up, walking towards the fireplace.

'We have suspected it for a while now. I watched you for the last few weeks whenever I was at the Rock and you treat her differently Sasha.' Kim says. 'You must understand why we don't like this. You are her coach, and what about the age difference. But the most important thing, she is still a minor. You could get into some serious trouble if this got out. We have always done everything to keep Payson happy and save. We know you make her happy, but your presence doesn't keep her save. That kiss nearly destroyed everything, as you said yourself. What would happen if the media got a hold of this?'

'And what about her gymnastics?' Mark asks. 'You can't be objective anymore. You will always be worried about her, just like we are when she's flying through the air.'

'Are these your objections? What will happen if somebody finds out, how I treat her gymnastics?' Sasha asks puzzled. He doesn't understand it, why aren't they mad at him for being in love with their daughter? Why isn't Mark trying to put his fist in his face.

'Sasha, we know you can't choose what you feel and we appreciate it that you two came to us before anything really happened, but we have to think about the consequences of your feelings. We will not keep Payson away from you, that won't help either of you, but things need to be discussed.' Kim answers him. With those words Sasha can feel Payson relax. Slowly she lets go of his hand and walk to her parents to hug them. Sasha stays put, he is to bewildered to relax. Kim goes to sit next to him. 'Sasha, we have always seen you as a part of the family, especially after all you have done for Payson. We aren't mad and we do understand both your feelings. I know you expected us to be angry at you, accuse you of taking advantage of her, but we know you, you are an honourable man. Loving Payson doesn't change that fact. And as Payson said, we have known for a while, so we could get used to the idea.' He smiles hesitantly. 'We have this whole weekend to talk things through, just calm down a bit and everything will work out in the end.' She reassures him.

'Kim, why don't we take Phoebe out for a nice long walk.' Marks suggest to his wife.

Within minutes Payson and Sasha are alone in the livingroom. 'Well that didn't go as I expected.' Payson says quietly. Sasha smiles and crosses the room to reach her. He takes her into his arms and presses a kiss to her forehead. Her arms go around his waist and she pulls him in closer. 'Thank you for doing this for me.' She murmurs into his chest.

'Always dragă, I'll do anything for you.'

Mark and Kim hadn't gone out immediately. Standing in the hallway they watched their daughter carefully. Knowing had been something else than witnessing it, but seeing this little scene takes away the last of their worries.

'He really loves our daughter, doesn't he?' Mark asks her. Kim smiles and nods. 'Yes, he really does. I don't think he ever stood a change against her. We both know Payson always gets what she wants. Why would Sasha be any different.' They both smile at that, taking Phoebe they go out the backdoor.

#

'I'll see you tomorrow then?' Payson asks him while they are sitting in the garden loveseat on the back porch. She is nestled against him while his arm goes around her shoulder. They have been sitting there ever since her parents left. They talked about nothing in particular, just enjoying each others company.

'Of course I'll be here tomorrow. We have a lot to discuss.' He whispers in her ear. He feels her shiver and smiles. He doubts he will ever get tired of making her feel this way. He leans in for a kiss, forgetting were he is for a moment. She responds immediately and turns in his arms. Deepening the kiss she moves on top of him, straddling his legs. His hands move up and down her back before he lets them rest on her hips. She moans softly into his mouth and he pulls her even closer. Her arms go around his neck and he feels her fingers go through his hair. When she pulls back to catch a breath he descends towards her neck. She lets him find the sensitive spot below her ear and moans a bit louder when he works his magic. He chuckles, but stops his actions. 'Payson, shh..' He whispers. She looks him in the eyes and smiles the smile only he gets to see. She is about to go in for another consuming kiss when they hear some footsteps. Before he realizes what is happening Payson already climbs off of him and sits in the other chair.

'Payson, are you back here?' Becca asks and opens the backdoor. 'Ooh, hey Sasha, what are you doing here? I thought the weekend off meant freedom from gymnastics..' She looks at the both of them cautiously. 'Never mind, forgot for a second who I was talking to. You two never stop do you? She says laughing and takes a seat in the only chair left. 'So what are you changing now. I saw you on beam, it looked really good.'

'Yeah we were just finishing up some loose ends.' Payson tells her sister. She eyes Sasha, both knowing what loose ends she meant. 'But our evening wasn't that exciting, tell me about yours. Did you do something fun?' She knows asking about her day will make Becca talk for ages. Sasha watches both sisters. Who would have ever thought he would get a new family. When Kim and Mark get back Sasha decides it's time for him to leave. Payson walks him to the door.

'I'll see you tomorrow.' He kisses her softly on the lips, not deepening it this time. 'And I think we need to tell your sister as well. Something we need to discuss tomorrow also.' Payson smiles at him, he always puts others first. Everybody always told her Sasha Belov was selfish, but she has never seen anything to prove that.

'We will, now go. We both could use a good night rest.'

#

'What are you doing here?' Kelly asks while looking at the time. 'Let me rephrase that, what are you doing here at this ungodly hour?'

Kaylie and Austin look at her sheepishly. 'We need your help with something, can we come in?' She gestures them to enter her hotelroom.

'Okay, we know something big, but it needs to be handled with precision.' Kaylie starts. 'Do you promise not to do anything with it without us knowing it?'

'Just spill it Kaylie, it's to early to make any promises.' Kelly answers.

'Fine, we need your help to make Lauren confess something. She needs to face the consequences for what she did and we need your help to make that happen.'

'What does she need to confess?' Kelly asks curiously. She will decide later if she will help them, Sasha had been clear about the teambonding and she was determined not to let him down. But she wanted to know, just in case.

'Promise me you will keep your cool.' Austin says. She rolls her eyes at him but nods anyway. With a nod from Austin Kaylie tells everything they know. The look on Kelly's face makes Kaylie relieved they went to her. She had seen Payson and Kelly bonding and hoped it would be enough so she would help. Seeing her now, she knows Kelly will be a part of their team.

'Lauren will confess at the end of practice Monday. I'll make sure of that.' Kelly muses. She knows Sasha wants them to bond, but Lauren needs to get what se deserves. And she is bonding with a part of the team, she can't be friends with everybody, right?

'Okay, this is what we are going to do…'

**A/N I know it's been a while (sorry) but ****this was so difficult to write, I always wanted this to go smooth. Kim and Mark care too much about their daughter and they can clearly see how happy Sasha makes her and how much he cares for her :). This next chapter may take a while, because the plan Kelly has made up, needs to be made up by me first :P:P not so smart to let them make a master plan, but Kelly just needs one to bury Lauren. And I realize I changed my writing into present tense, but it's easier that way. Please R&R :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

CHAPTER 11

Sunday went by faster than Sasha liked. He had gone back to the Keelers to talk things through. Although Kim and Mark had excepted their feelings they were concerned about what would happen next, and he couldn't agree more. It wasn't just them, they weren't a normal couple who had to think only about themselves. The other girls could get hurt by this as well. After everything that had happened lately he didn't want to add another problem. Kaylie's had enough to deal with now the whole world knew about her ED, things were still tense at the Rock with Kelly being there although Payson did her best to make her feel welcome, and of course they had lost Emily… he refused to think much about the last girl, she had made her choice, a choice he did not like, but he could understand it. Choosing your baby or your dream, he understood but he didn't agree, in the end she would regret choosing this path. Even though his path had been different entirely, he understood choosing something, thinking it was the best decision, but regret it for the rest of your life. He had done it when he chose to compete for England, he thought he made the right choice, but in the end it had destroyed every bond he had with his father and the rest of his family. Looking back he would have done different, and he feared Emily would come to that same realization, but by then it probably will be to late. He hadn't mentioned Emily when they sat on the couch discussing what was the best thing to do, but he had a feeling Payson's mind had drifted to Emily as well by the look on her face.

'_You two have to be very careful.__ Not only for yourselves, but for the entire team. This could ruin both you carriers as well as those of Kaylie, Lauren and the other National Team members.' Mark said again. He had been very cool about everything, much to Sasha's surprise. But he was glad for it, he hadn't been looking forward to an angry Mark. There were not many men Sasha was scared of, but Mark Keeler scared the living daylights out of him whenever it came to his daughters. _

'_We know, we have discussed this already. Nothing will happen until I'm at least 18 and even after that we have to be very careful, but at least it won't be illegal anymore. We know there's a lot a stake here. If this comes out the whole team could fall apart and we won't let that happen. We worked too hard for everything this past few years, we will not throw that away.' Payson had answered calmly, trying to convince her parents with this adult approach. It seemed to be working. _

'_We both decided to wait until the Olympics are over. There's no doubt people will judge, but what can they do? By then I'm not her coach anymore, Payson won't be an elite gymnast anymore. All we have to face then are rumours, there won't be an interrogation, they won't pull her from the National Team. London is only fourteen months away. We can wait until then.' Sasha added. He doesn't like the long wait, but it's the safest way. _

'_And you're confident both of you can handle that long wait? You will be working together every single day. What if you slip?' Kim had asked. Sasha had smiled at that._

'_Kim even if we decided not to go through with this there would have been a change of us slipping. We cannot control our feelings, and it may happen that I say something that I should keep to myself, but in the end I cannot change that. We can however acknowledge our feelings so we won't have to keep walking on eggshells. And with the boothcamp I very much doubt we will even have a change to slip.' He reassured. They all had seen logic in that, if they were careful, everything could work out fine. _

'_Then there is just one last thing for you to do.' Mark said. Both of them looked at him confusedly. 'You have to tell Becca.' _

_Payson tried to smile. They had talked about that the night before already, and all she could think of while lying in her bed was what she would say to her sister. Becca was never one to judge, but this was something else entirely, what if she couldn't deal with it. 'We know dad, we will.' She answered her father. Sasha squeezed her hand reassuringly, he knew this wasn't something they could drop just in the younger Keelers lap. _

'_We'll go get__ her and talk to her, she has a right to know. If we left her out of this I don't think she would easily forgive us. That is if I know Becca the way I thought I did.' Sasha confirmed. Both Mark and Kim seemed to be pleased with the way things had turned out and visibly relaxed. _

_Sasha and Payson had left the room not very much later to go and pick up Becca from the movies. They'd both agreed dealing with this on neutral ground might be the best approach so they would go to the park. Phoebe was already seated in the backseat and ready for her extra walk. _

'_Hey, I thought mum was picking me up. Hey Sasha..' She added confused. She looked at her sister, but her face gave nothing away. _

'_Hey Becca, what do you say if we went for a walk with Phoebe?' Sasha tried to say as natural as he could, but just like her sister Becca wasn't easily fooled._

'_Sure, as long as you two are going to tell me what's going on.' She looked at them both with a stern look on her face. Payson nodded and motioned for her to get in the car._

_Telling Becca proved a lot more easy then they both could have thought, but they were happy for it non the less. Apparently Becca had had her suspicions for a while now. Sasha laughed at himself, the Keelers were a remarkable observant family. Why would he think Becca wasn't either. _

'_How did you guess?' Payson had asked her, a stunned expression gracing her face. _

'_Well of course there was the kiss.' She started with a cheeky grin, but after seeing her sisters face she rapidly continued. 'After that I started watching you two more closely. You know, just to see if it really was just one kiss and how you would deal with it. You've been my perfect sister since like forever and I wanted to see how you would handle that situation, but I didn't see what I expected. I've seen enough romantic movies that I could sense something more. And most of all, you act differently around each other. Before Sasha came here you were a robot, Pay. Just going through the motions and wanting to be the best. When Sasha started working with you that changed, of course you had your injury, but it had always been there. You seemed happy, really happy from the day Sasha came to the Rock. But then Sasha left. That's when I really knew there was something more going on. Obviously I was right, because you went after him to bring him back. Still think you're awesome because of that by the way.' She added while nudging her sister playfully. 'And well, after that everything went really fast, with the invitational and Worlds and all. But I could just see it, and everybody who gives himself the time to look twice at the two of you would see it also. So I think you need to be very careful at the Rock.' She finished like it was no big deal at all. _

'_Ooh, I see.' Was the best remark they could have thought of at that time. Becca had laughed at their identical facial expressions and with that all the tension, well on Payson and Sasha's side at least, had disappeared. _

Sasha sighed, things had gone good, really good. Once again he was glad Payson had such a normal family. They didn't act any more then they were, and he loved them all for it. The next day would be a lot more easier for Payson at least, he had full confidence in Payson, she could focus on her gymnastics, channel all her energy and emotions into the sport. His feelings on the other hand would be a lot more difficult to control. He knew himself, he had always been very physical in every relationship he'd had. Never had he been restricted by barriers, but this time he was, and what immense barriers it were.

Luckily for now he only has to worry about how this week will go. He is looking out of his office window onto the floor. The team is slowly getting closer, but he's still not entirely happy with how things are. Kelly and Lauren are still on other sides of the gym and refuse to work together, which has him more worried then he would like to admit, and then there's of course the NGO who wants to know everything. He has to report back later that week, but he is already dreading the immense paperwork.

#

Walking into the Rock was something she had done every single day for the last five years, but Payson had never expected to see the picture that was presented for her now. Kaylie, Austin and Kelly were stretching together on the main floor… and laughing. What had happened there? She had been the only one welcoming towards Kelly, when had that changed? Confused she walked towards them.

'Hey guys.' She says, trying not to look suspicious.

'Hey Pay.' Kaylie answered with the same cheery voice she heard every day. 'Do you mind if I team up with Kelly today?'

'Euhm.. no that's ok. I'll go work with Lauren then.' Payson walks towards the beam spotting the other blonde already working on the latest version of her routine.

'Hey Lo, Kaylie wanted to team up with Kelly today so here I am.'

'Kaylie wanted what?' Lauren asked bewildered. She looks over to the floor and the hurt in her face is easily read. Payson kind of feels sorry for her, but if she would only give Kelly a chance.

'You know, we have to work together for another month now, you could at least try and make small talk. It wouldn't kill you.' Payson tries, but gives up when Lauren gives her a dirty look.

'I don't make friends with the enemy, so just save it Pay. Let's start training, okay?' Payson sighs, but obeys, there is only so much you can do until it works against you. She decides not to push this one and see how it works out in the end.

'Do you really think it is smart to let them work together?' Austin asks her again, eying the two blondes anxiously.

'Don't worry, it will all work out according to plan.' Kelly muses. 'You two asked me for my help, now you have to trust me. Lauren didn't like it when I teamed up with Payson right? Now what will happen if I slowly get everybody on my side. She'll feel rejected again, as our little dramaqueen always says she is, and then we have her were we want her. She will have to face me, just like a little kitten cornered without an escape route.' Seeing the worried looks she adds. 'Don't worry, I have everything under control.'

'Remind me never to get on your bad side ever again.' Kaylie says quietly. Kelly only laughs and starts on her floorroutine.

'This can't turn good.' Kaylie murmurs to Austin. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

**A/N sorry for the long wait****, I know it has been ages… I was working on my other story 'after all' which is done (for now, I'm secretly already working on other chapters) and this just didn't want to be written, also as you have read, the Olympics are only 14 months away (Payson will be 18 in 3 months and then it's 11 months towards the Games).. :D so I'm trying to put everything in before they have to catch a plane to London. Ooh, and everybody is still voting at TCA for our girls and Sasha right:P I faked my age, it's so worth it.. Okay rant is over :D please R&R, thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

CHAPTER 12

It didn't take Kelly long to become a favourite with everybody. It was a gift she possessed, but one she rarely used. Looking around they gym just days after she started her plan things had changes entirely. The first time she had arrived at the Rock Lauren was about to punch her in the face and at least three other gymnasts were backing her up. Now she can walk in without having to watch her back. This time Lauren is the one standing alone, while she has everybody around her. A smug smile appears on her face, her plan is going really well, it's just a matter of time before Lauren snaps.

'Hey everybody.' She says with a fake cheery voice as she walks up to Kaylie and the others. Payson looks at her like she knows exactly how fake it is. She adds a sheepish expression just to annoy the blonde and the eye role she gets is a welcoming gift. She hates being this nice, even if it was just for the last few days.

'When did you become all nice and friendly?' Payson whispers when she comes to stand next to her.

'What? Sasha told us to be nice, I'm just acting like the team player we all should be.' She answers innocently. She can see Payson is questioning her motives, but that isn't of her concern right now. Payson will be grateful in the end and then everything will be fine. She looks to the other side of the gym where Lauren is stretching, completely alone. The isolation is already pulling her down, it's easily seen on her face and Kelly can't hide the smirk that's creeping on her face.

'Okay people, team up. And remember everyday another partner. Get used to each other and support one another.' Sasha bellows from his little platform in front of his office. They all know this by now as he tells them repeatedly. Kelly looks around quickly and motions for Kaylie to take in Payson before she can go to Lauren.

'Hey Pay, let's team up, just like old times.' She yells to her old teammate. Payson was already halfway the gym and looks doubtfully at Lauren, but does go back.

'This is still according to plan?' Kelly hears Austin ask her quietly. She just nods once and gives him one of her evil smiles.

'Everything is going great. Just watch me.' And with that she makes her way towards Lauren. Everybody else has teamed up already so Lauren doesn't have a choice but to partner up with Kelly.

'Hey Lo.' Kelly says with a smile on her face that screams mischief. 'Let's get started teamie.'

'Just drop the act Parker. You may be able to fool everybody else, but you're still the same bitch you always were.

Kelly flashes her competition grin at the blonde girl. 'Hmm… that may be true, but what can you do about it. Everybody likes me now, and who was willing to team up with you?' Lauren stays silent. 'That's right, the only person who want to work with you is the one you can hardly look in the eye.'

Lauren's horrified look says it all. 'Wh…what do you mean.' She says, trying to look impartial, but Kelly isn't fooled.

'Ooh sweetie, you know exactly what I mean. Don't think you can get away with it, I'm not the only one who knows.' She whispers in Lauren's ear. After that she walks away, sensing somebody coming up to them. 'Let's get started teammate.' She adds smugly. Lauren will go down, she thinks, she will go down hard, flat on her face and Kelly cannot wait to see it sitting front row.

'Lauren get working, we don't have the luxury to relax.' Sasha frowns at her.

'Yes Sasha.' She answers quickly, spooked by his sudden appearance.

Walking past Kelly she hears her enemy murmur. 'This is going to be a fun practice, don't you think?' The laugh she lets out makes Lauren certain this will be the worst practice ever. She doesn't know how true those words are.

Practice hasn't been going on for very long before the first trouble happens. Kaylie watches Kelly and Lauren working on bars and it isn't going well, that is if your name is Lauren. Bars have never been one of her strong apparatus, but today it's even worse. The smile on Kelly's face assures her she is to blame for everything, but for once Kaylie doesn't feel sorry for her old friend. What she did was beyond words. She had always known Lauren did horrible things, but this was too much, even for Lauren.

'Kelly is really getting to her isn't she?' Austin asks her, appearing out of nowhere.

'Stop doing that, sneaking up on me like that.' She shoots at him.

'Sorry babe.'

'It's okay. And yeah, I think Kelly is speeding up her plan. You think this will work out?'

'I hope so, otherwise this whole team could fall apart. Sasha was right saying you all don't act like a team. If you want to win this team has to stand together. I know Lauren needs to pay for what she has done, but I hope it doesn't take long anymore. You all need to focus on what's laying ahead; the competitions and the Olympics. In the end that's what's most important.'

Kaylie looks at him, why is he saying this now? 'You were the one who told me and wanted to let Lauren pay, what's changed all of a sudden?' She hisses at him, barely able to contain her anger.

'I know, and I still stand by that, but I'm just worried about the rest of the team. You saw what happened at Worlds when you didn't have a solid team. I just don't want that to happen again.' He answers without looking at her, but Kaylie can see the truth behind his words. She knows he's right.

'I don't think this will go on for very long. Knowing Lauren she will snap very soon. I bet by the end of the week the truth will be out and we all can go back to training, like we should.'

'Hey you two. Just because I'm not kicking you out or anything doesn't mean you can smooch up under my supervision.' Sasha softly says. The lack of volume in his voice making him even more frightening. Without an apology they both hurry away.

Sasha smirks, he never gets tired of scaring his gymnasts, it's one of his guilty pleasures he allows himself every once in a while. Lately he has been doing it a bit more, but they make it so easy. Now that they are at the Rock all the time some have let their guard down and he takes full advantage of it.

'You just have to do that?' He hears her say, he doesn't look at her, knowing the disapproving expression she is wearing.

'They make it so easy.' He just answers back.

'You're such a child sometimes.' He shrugs at that, but he knows she's just messing around. A smile colours her voice and he looks to his side. Payson is standing close to him, but for him she's never close enough.

'How's practice going, your vault looks good.' He asks her.

'I'm doing okay, but I'm worried about Lauren, she just seems distracted.'

'Lauren is always distracted Pay.'

She laughs at that, it so true. 'I know, but it seems even worse today. Or it could be Kelly, not everybody can handle her.

Sasha smiles. 'That's a likely scenario, but they have to get used to each other. It will work out in the end.' Payson just smiles back, but she isn't so sure.

'Alright get back to work, I want your beam to be flawless by the end of today.'

#

'What are you going to do about it?' Lauren asks her when it's almost time for lunch.'

'About what?' Kelly's looking at her innocently, but motions for Kaylie to come closer with Payson. She shields Lauren's view of the gym by walking towards the wall and leans against it. Now Lauren's back is facing the gym.

'You know what, you said it yourself.'

'I didn't say anything, just that I know what you have done.'

'You are such a bitch.'

'Ooh I know, but I don't stab my best friends in the back like you. At least I'm always honest, it may be harsh but it's always the truth.'

'What are you going to do then, blackmail me?'

Kelly laughs at that. 'I'm not your father Lauren. I don't do blackmail.'

'Then what? Are you going to tell Payson?' She isn't angry anymore, now she's just scared, scared Kelly will destroy everything.

'No, I'm not, but you are. Right about know I think actually.'

'What is she supposed to tell me Lauren?' Lauren freezes, eyes as wide as a deer facing headlights. She doesn't turn around, doesn't even seem to be breathing. Payson walks around her until she stands in front of her. 'What are you supposed to tell me Lauren?' She repeats.

It being time for lunch has stopped the whole gym from working so everybody sees the scenario unfold and pretends to be doing something else instead of eavesdropping.

'It's nothing, don't believe a word that bitch says.' Lauren tries to sound confident, but her voice has abandoned her.

'I'm not the only one who you should worry about, remember I told you, I'm not the only one who knows.' Kelly muses, enjoying the anxiety on Lauren's face.

'Okay guys, what's going on?' Payson is starting to get impatient now. 'I'm not in the mood for games, we should be eating and getting back to practice.'

Lauren sees her only escape and goes for it. 'You're absolutely right, we have no time for games, let's go grab some food.' She looks at Kaylie for support, nobody is moving and then she realizes her friend is in on it as well. Austin is coming up behind her and puts a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

'I heard you talking to Summer the other day, in the hallway, you should be careful what you tell people in such a public place.' He snaps at her.

'GUYS!' Payson yells now, causing everybody to join in on their conversation. It also attracts Sasha's attention who had been oblivious about what was going on until then. He starts moving towards them, wanting to know what's going on when he sees who is cornered, Lauren.

'Ooh bloody hell.' He mumbles. 'Not here, not now.' But it is too late.

'Lauren, tell me what's going on or believe me I will punch it out of you.' Payson breathes.

'I think you will punch her anyway so there is no reason not to come clean right this instance Lo.' She uses the blondes nickname to piss her of even more, it's clearly working.

'Shut it devilhorns.' Kelly hold her hand in mock surrender, but her bright smile doesn't fade. Finally Lauren will get what she deserves.

'Okay, fine.' She finally exclaims. She takes a couple of deep breaths and looks anywhere but at the girl right in front of her. 'But first I want to say that I'm really sorry and I wish…'

'Save it Lauren.' Payson intervenes.

'Fine.' She looks like she's about to cry. 'The picture of you kissing Sasha, I sent it to Ellen Beals.' She says the words like they're venom. 'I am sorry, so sorry I did it. I wasn't thinking, I…' She is silenced by a slap in her face.

'It was you? Hah, I should have know, I should have known. How could you do this to me? I'm supposed to be your best friend.' She shouts. Anger is bringing tears to her eyes and she furiously wipes them away. 'I trusted you! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND.' Shouting isn't even the right word for Payson's actions anymore. More tears are building up and the moisture is clouding her vision. 'And everybody knew? Everybody knew except for Sasha and I?'

Lauren's eyes flash to the ground guiltily.

Payson takes in a deep breath. 'Sasha knew as well.' She states quietly, like she doesn't want to believe it.

'He has forgiven me.' Lauren whispers, like that will make everything better.

All of a sudden she realizes everybody is watching and she scans the room until she finds the stormy blue eyes she is looking for. Without sparing Lauren a second look she walks past her till she is in front of the man she loves. 'You knew?' She asks him. He simply nods, grief written all over his face. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I didn't want to hurt you.' He whispers, wishing he could take her into his arms right this instance.

She laughs at him, but there's isn't any humour to detect. 'Well how did that work out for you?' She throws at him before running out of the gym. He watches her disappear through the doors.

'Nobody leaves this room.' He yells before he runs after the girl he has given his heart to.

'How long have you known?' She asks him, she didn't get far standing in the hallway. Shoulders slumped, tears running down her face. Sasha swallows harshly.

'She told me during worlds.' The shock in her eyes burns in his heart. 'Payson, I'm so sorry, I…' He will never finish that sentence for she cuts him short.

'Shut it Sasha, don't say you're sorry. You should have told me the minute you found out. How could you keep this from me?' She's fighting the tears in her eyes without much success. Never has she felt so betrayed, she trusted him and he kept this from her. 'I trusted you, I told you everything. I can't believe…' Her voice abandons her and she turns away from him. For a minute he hesitates but lays a hand on her shoulder anyway. She shrugs it of like he just burned her.

'Don't touch me.' She snaps at him, the three little words cut him like the sharpest knife, but he does as she says. She stays silent for so long Sasha isn't sure what to do. He wants to explain, that he was trying to protect her, but he now realizes he was wrong from keeping this a secret. He had made mistakes with her in the past, but this one may be to much for her to forgive. His heart clenches at this thought. He wouldn't know what to do if he lost her. She is his life, the reason he gets up in the morning.

'Pay, please talk to me.' He begs her.

'I don't know what to do now.' She whispers after taking a few shaky breaths. When she looks up he can see how much this is hurting her. Without thinking he closes the distance between them. He knows they are in the hallway of the Rock, parents could walk in any second, but he doesn't care. All he cares about is showing Payson how sorry he is, how he wishes he had acted otherwise. He brushes away the last of the lingering tears and takes her face into his hands.

'I hope you can forgive me.' He whispers back. 'I hope you'll be stronger than me and not walk away from difficult moments, I hope you will keep trusting me. I should have told you the minute Lauren came clean with me. But I wanted to protect you, make sure you didn't get hurt anymore, I realize now I was wrong. I will never keep anything from you ever again. Just please forgive me.' He never looks away from her eyes and hopes she can see how sorry he is. She sighs and closes her eyes for a brief second. Then he feels her arms go around his waist. He pulls her closer immediately and presses a kiss on her forehead. He holds her as tight as he can and comforts her. He knows the tears which are spilling now aren't meant for him, but for Lauren.

'I'm so sorry dragă.' He murmurs. 'I'm so sorry she did this to you.' Her grip on him tightens and the sobbing becomes harsher. He strokes her back, trying to calm her down. He hopes she will be strong enough to get past this, but the betrayal of a friend isn't something you lay beside you. He is the one to know.

'Pay?' He softly asks, still stroking her hair. 'Pay, look at me.' She does so reluctantly.

'I love you. That will never change, but you have to be strong now. For the both of us. If this affects you all our hard work may be useless. I know it's harsh, but Lauren will pay for this.'

'She said you'd forgiven her. Is that true?'

Sasha sighs. 'Yes I did. I had to, I'm her coach, she needs me to trust her and support her. But it doesn't mean I'll ever forget. Also I may have forgiven her for what she did to me, because she needs that, but I'll never forgive her for what she did to you, love, and I'll make sure she knows that.'

'Thank you.' Payson murmurs into his chest. Sasha just kisses the top of her head. He thanks the heavens she has forgiven him and makes a mental note to never keep anything from her ever again.

**A/N I'm dividing my**** time writing this story and TRiSU so it may take a while before I update again, but I'll try my best :D I love Payson's outburst, I know she's supposed to be calm and all, but I just wanted a bit more drama. Also I just realized the writers of MIOBI have given Payson and Sasha even more common ground, they have both been betrayed by their best friends (maybe I'm late with this conclusion but well)… How can they do that and not let them get romantically involved, I mean seriously, oblivious much… :P ****A****nd I'm new at the Kaylie/Austin part, so let me know if I'm screwing it up, thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

CHAPTER 13

Sasha had allowed her to take a break from practice so she could calm down a bit, but she is wandering around outside the Rock, not knowing what to do or where to go. How could Lauren have done this to her? They have been friends since she moved to Boulder, they went through hell and back, always supporting one another. Now all of that doesn't mean a thing anymore, now all those years of a supposedly strong friendship are gone. Again tears are building up, she can't remember the last time she'd cried so much and curses herself for letting it get to her. She sits down in the grass behind the building, knowing nobody ever comes here.

'God, I'm so stupid.' Payson mutters to herself.

'Why is that?' She hears Sasha ask softly, his sudden appearance spooking her. He sits down next to her, but keeps a bit of distance between them.

She sighs and closes her eyes for a moment. They are hurting from all the crying and with her eyes still closed she answers him. 'I should have known it was Lauren all along, who else could have done it. I mean, the tape showed how you pushed me away.' The both flinch at that thought and Sasha is glad she still has her eyes closed so she can't see him. 'If any other gymnast had found it, none of this would have happened. They would have been freaked out, may even have teased me, but they wouldn't have send it to Ellen Beals. But knowing what happened I shouldn't have been surprised, but for a minute I still was. I just couldn't believe my supposedly best friend could do this to me. How could she, Sasha? I just don't understand what made her do it.' She turns to face him, again tears are streaming down her face.

'I cannot answer that, that's something only Lauren can. The more important question right now is, can you still train in the same building? She took away a lot from you, but I will not allow her to take away you dream.' He'd unconsciously closed the bit of space between them.

'So what could you do about it? We are both on the National Team, that won't change.'

'I know, but there are more buildings to use, like the one when we were working on your comeback. I cannot turn my back on Lauren, I promised her I'd forgiven her and I'm still her coach, but training at the Rock isn't necessary for you to achieve your dreams.'

'You'd let me train somewhere else? Without my teammates, without the teambonding?' She asks him, her tone letting him know immediately what she thinks of that idea.

'I'm just trying to make this easier for you, but I'll admit I'm new to this. So if you have any suggestions, I'm willing to listen.' He offers her a little smile.

'I don't know, but for now we don't really have a choice. The Invitational Tournament in Amsterdam is just around the corner so we don't have time to waste anymore trainingdays by looking for another space to train, and with that, who would train me? You can't leave the other girls alone.' She breathes in deep, trying to control her emotions again.

'Okay, but if you need anything I'm here for you.' He brushes his thumb over her cheek, catching the last of her tears. Instantly the atmosphere changes around them, she looks up at him and he doesn't look away. She slowly turns her whole body around, facing him full front now. Taking her hand in his he pulls her in. His other hand travels to her collarbone, tracing skin until he reaches her cheek. She swallows harshly, nearly drowning in his stormy blue eyes. Then she remembers they're outside and pulls back.

'So you are new to girl problems?' She asks to break the tension, remembering his confession of not knowing how to deal with Lauren. 'After all those years training teenage gymnasts?'

Sasha seems to be confused for a moment, but after he takes in their surroundings he realizes she just saved them from a possible disaster. He leans back a bit, allowing fresh air to clean his clouded mind. 'Well, I'm used to some girl problems, like the normal ones, but the hurricane named Lauren is a force even to strong for me at times.' The both laugh then, but he never lets go of her hand. They sit for a while, minding their own thoughts and enjoying the wind blowing around them.

'Are you okay to go in again?' He asks a lot later then he should have. He couldn't let her go just yet, but they need to get back or other will go look for them.

'Yeah, I'll be fine. Just keep Lauren away from me.' She says as they both stand up, he pulls her in for a quick hug and presses a kiss to her forehead.

'I think I can manage that.'

#

'Alright people, that's it for today. Get changed, dinner will arrive in twenty minutes.' Sasha bellows from his little platform. He looks around, seeing little groups of friends appear. Spotting a large group around Kelly Parker surprises him. He is amazed how easily Kelly had made friends with everybody. Well almost everybody he thinks when he sees Lauren standing alone at the far end of the gym. Today hadn't been easy for a lot of people, including Lauren. He couldn't feel sorry for her though, she got what she deserves. She'd trained alone all day, none of the other girls wanting to even come close to her. He had a slight suspicion Kelly was to blame for that and he was once again happy for teaming those two up in the beginning.

'So what do you want to do tonight?' Kelly asks Payson as they walk towards the showers. Most of the time the girls hang around and gossip while the boys hang out in the office, playing videogames on the television. 'We could go bother the guys.' She adds with a grin.

'No that's okay, I think I'll go to bed early.' She says with a sad look on her face. When she and Sasha had gotten back to the Rock she'd but her brave face on, pretending everything was peachy again. She didn't want to give Lauren more satisfaction of destroying her life, but it took a lot not to start crying again or to go over to her and punch her in the face. She sighed heavily and looked at a disappointed Kelly. 'Alright, I'll go with you, but only for a little while, I really am tired.' Kelly's face instantly brightens.

'Great, well let's get ready for dinner then, if the boys get there before we do nothing will be left.'

'I hear that.' Payson agrees laughing. They get their shower necessities and quickly claim two shower cabinets. Payson lets the water run over her body and feels her muscles relax instantly.

'Okay Keeler, get a grip.' She mutters to herself. There is no time for personal drama's. All that matters now is focussing on the invitational is just around the corner and she needs to be perfect. Her floor is good, solid. Her bars never fail her, but vault and beam are still tricky. The new routines Sasha made up are not what she's used to, but he is certain she can do it.

'Hey PK, are you drowning in there? The boys are already gobbling up everything that's not nailed to the table.' Kelly yells on the other side of the door.

'I'm coming, you can go if you're hungry. I'll be right there.' Payson answers, she isn't yet ready to face everybody now nobody has practice to distract them from the drama that's wrapped around her.

'Suit yourself, just so you know, I'm not saving you anything.' Kelly laughs.

Payson can't help but smile at that, Kelly may have been a bitch before she came here, but that changed rapidly. That's the only good thing that happened since Sasha introduced boothcamp. Well there is of course her developing relationship with Sasha, but it's not like she can go out and tell everybody. Sometimes it would be so much easier if she would only focus on gymnastics, just like before. She shakes her head, it may have been easier, but she wouldn't be happy, not truly. And without everything that happened she wouldn't have been able to become the worldclass gymnast she is today. In the end the trouble and sorrow is worth it, she gets so much for it in return. She will never be able to forgive Lauren, she almost ended Sasha's carrier and her dream, but sending the picture to Ellen Beals did bring Sasha closer to her. Even thought he left he had done it for her, to save her dream, she could never be mad at him for that. She wonders what would have happened if Lauren hadn't send the picture, would Sasha have fallen in love with her if everything hadn't happened? She sighs heavily, she doesn't want to think of it, because before you know it she should be thanking Lauren. She shudders at the thought, no way that's ever going to happen. Quickly she turns of the shower, if she allows her thoughts to roam free any longer she's sure she'll go crazy.

'Well, that's about time.' Kelly greets her as Payson walks back into the gym.

'Just needed to think a bit.' She answers softly as she goes to sit next to her.

'I thought as much. Here.' She hands her a plate of food. 'I could save some last bit before those monsters got a hold of it, had to guard it with my life so you owe me.'

'Thanks.' Payson smiles. Kelly Parker, her friend, who would have ever thought.

#

'Okay, I've had enough.' Payson utters after yet another game of Guitar Hero.

'Are you sure? We are just getting started, it's going to be a lot of fun.' Max says, looking at her with his puppy eyes. She inwardly rolls her eyes at him. After their 'talk' he had left her alone for most of the time. But every once in a while he would try it again. Like he ever had a change to begin with.

'Yeah I'm sure, but you all have fun.' She addresses the last part to Kelly, who's being way too familiar with the game for a elite gymnast. Kaylie sits next to her, trying not to laugh. They had been playing the game for the last two hours, Kaylie and Payson mostly trying to understand why the guys even liked it, but Kelly had been playing with them from the beginning. She had even won a game or two from Austin, the Guitar Hero King, as he liked to be called.

'What, everybody has a hobby.' She defends.

Payson holds up her hands in surrender. 'I didn't say anything.' Kelly rolls her eyes at her and shoos her out of the office. Payson walks down the stairs and looks around. The other girls are already hurdled together, probably gossiping. She spots Lauren sitting in a corner, reading a magazine. She sighs, she's not really tired yet, but seeing the scene before her, she doesn't want to join any of the other girls. She makes sure nobody is watching her before she sneaks out of the gym.

She is in desperate need of some alone time and the Annex is still part of the Rock so she won't be breaking any rules Sasha made. Surprisingly the lights are already on, did somebody forget to put it out she wonders. Carefully she opens the door, maybe somebody had the same idea and went for a late practice. Only the centrelight is on, so she can sneak around the edges without being seen. Then she hears the sound of somebody on bars, the noise echoing through the almost empty space. A second later she sees a familiar figure working out on the even bars. She sneaks closer, not wanting to break his concentration. When she is close enough she can see how focused he is, like he used to be when he was still competing. She recognizes the stern look, some had called it arrogant in the past, but she knows now that's it's pure concentration. Of course his behaviour outside the gym had everybody believing he was a cocky selfconceited young gymnast, an attitude he still likes to out sometimes when his Rock Rebels are performing. Then she look past his face and it leaves her gawking, never has she seen Sasha without a shirt and boy she isn't disappointed. She silently watches him doing push-ups. His broad shoulders flexing with every movement he makes, the muscles of his upperbody tightening from the pressure he puts on his body. All the negative thoughts and happenings disappear from her mind the moment he lowers himself to the ground and turns around.

'Were you planning on standing there the whole night or…' He asks as he dries himself with a towel. Her mind is clouded by the picture he's presenting her, making her miss his question completely. Seeing the look in her eyes he changes his composure immediately. He knew all day long she needed him, but beside the little talk they had behind the Rock he couldn't comfort her. He makes his way over to her, brushing his fingers over her bare arms. She shivers at his touch, closing her eyes at the contact.

'Will they miss you?' He whispers, voice thick with longing.

'No, not for a little while.' She answers him as she leans in closer. She knows Kaylie will be too involved with Austin and Kelly won't abandon her game before it's bedcheck and Lauren is having a pity party by herself so she won't go wandering around any time soon.

'Good.' Is the last thing he says. He brushes his fingers to her shoulders and up to her cheeks. Caressing every bit of skin he touches. Taking her hair out of elastic band he runs his fingers through her golden locks, taking in her scent. Payson traces his muscles with her fingers, making him shiver just as she had. She smiles at him, liking the way she makes him feel. He cups her face and leans in slowly, relishing every second of the moment. They don't have enough time together, so Sasha is determined to make every time count. When his lips devour hers she moans softly and he feels her relax in his arms. Guiding her down to the ground he hovers over her body for a moment before turning them into a seating position. Sitting across his lap Payson never stops kissing him, her arms tightly secured around his neck, fingers running through his hair. He pulls her in closer, arms around her waist before resting his hands on her hips.

'Sasha.' She whispers when they finally allow each other to breath again, the meaning clear in her voice. He smiles wickedly at her, shifting her so she strangles his legs. Lowering his head he spreads wet kisses on her neck, her shoulders, down the valley of her breasts. Her hands pull him closer the lower he gets. He knows what she wants, but it's not the time. He slowly makes his way back up, going past her neck, to her cheeks. Kissing them before he kisses her lips gently. Taking her face into his hands.

'I love you.' He murmurs. She smiles brightly at him. The first real smile he has seen all day.

'I love you too.' She says as she lays her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat slow down. 'I probably should get back.' She mentions when she looks at the time. 'It's almost bedcheck.' Sasha nods and the gets up. They both try to calm down a bit before walking back to the main area. They walk hand in hand for as long as possible, but arriving at the door Payson reluctantly pulls back, Sasha smiles up at her and takes her hand one final time, brushing his lips on her knuckles.

'Detii inima mea.' He whispers and then pushes open the door. 'Alright people, fun's over, bedcheck.'

Little did they know somebody was watching them, Payson may have thought about all her close friends, but she forgot one very important person… a person none to happy with the developments in the Annex.

**A/N yes ****I re-used the shirtless Sasha from one of the episodes, I didn't like that it was a Sasha/Summer scene, so now I've made it into a Sasha/Payson scene. Also I'm taking the girls and boys to the Netherlands. Bringing them to my country and even though I live in Utrecht I decided to keep it to our capital, because more people know it :D but there are some problems lying ahead. Who's the mystery person who saw our sweethearts together? and if you hadn't noticed, I really really dislike Lauren :P **

_TRANSLATIONS:  
><em>_Detii inima mea: You own my heart_


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

CHAPTER 14

The next couple of days are without drama, well mostly. Obviously Lauren was still the black sheep of the group and Sasha wasn't planning on changing that any time soon, as long as the team isn't affected he doesn't really care.

'Hey you.' Payson ducks her head around the doorway of his office. 'You know how late it is again? The lights are bothering everybody. Kelly is threatening to kill your lamps if you keep doing this.' She laughs. He sighs and rubs his face, lately he'd been staying late and annoyed everybody with keeping the gym from going pitch dark.

'Well Kelly was always the one for being dramatic. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again.' He answers her.

She looks behind her quickly before crossing the little space between them. He doesn't have time to think clear for her lips find his as soon as she is standing in front of him. For a minute they forget everything around them, deepening the kiss, but too soon they let go.

'I missed you.' Payson whispers, going to sit on his desk, tucking her hair behind her ear. He smiles at her.

'I missed you too, dragă. He scoops his chair closer to her, but makes sure it's not too close, in case somebody decides to come up. 'I've been meaning to ask you what you want for your birthday.' The smile on her face tells him he asked the right question.

She stays silent for a long moment, tapping her chin with her finger. 'You know what, just surprise me, I'm sure you can think of something.' She grins at him

'That's not fair Pay, you know I'm not good at presents.' He pouts.

She inches closer, leaning on her thighs with her elbows. 'Well, you just going to have to be creative then.' And again before he can react she presses her lips against his, this time not deepening, just a little peck.

'Goodnight Sasha.' She says while darting out of his office, grinning widely at his puzzled expression.

He slumps back in his chair, a little bit dazed by this short conversation. Payson always amazes him, but this side he likes most. The carefree, cheeky and happy Payson, a side she doesn't show in the gym. Sighing he rubs his hands over his face, a habit he developed right about the time this booth camp started. What is he getting her? Maybe he should ask Kim for some ideas, or Becca, she always seems to understand her sister. He makes a mental note to corner Becca the next day.

Looking out of the internal window he sees his gymnasts laying on the floor mats. He smiles at the sight, this booth camp may be stressful for him, but at least it served its purpose, his team is as close as can be. Lauren excluded of course, maybe he should do something about it after all, at least before Amsterdam. And with that thought he kills the light in his office, letting the night absorb everything.

#

The beeping of his alarm breaks through a very pleasant dream. Sulking he stretches his sore muscles, this couch is not for sleeping he decides. Slowly he makes his way to the coffee machine, starting up the first of many cans. Enjoying his first cup of coffee of the day he walks down to his still sleeping gymnasts. Boys and girls sleeping in separate groups, but the distance between them has become less big.

'WAKE UP.' He shouts, making most of them jump out of their sleeping bags. Payson just rolls her eyes at him, having woken up just seconds before his waking up announcement. He smiles wickedly at her before making his way back up to his office. Scaring his gymnasts always makes his day. He goes to stand in front of his window, watching how everybody starts stretching stiff muscles. He smiles when he sees Austin make his way over to Kaylie. That boy must really like her, risking being busted to spent a few minutes with her. As he sees them disappear to the hallway he shakes his head, they are responsible young adults, he should trust them. And he does, he just doesn't want to see all the smooching.

The clapping of the entry doors shakes him out of his thoughts. His mood immediately deteriorates the minute he sees who's coming up to him.

'Morning Summer, he murmurs when she stalks into his office.

For a moment she just stands there, in the doorway, glaring at him. Then she closes the door. 'How can you do this?' She asks incredulously, throwing her hands up in the air. 'How?'

Sasha eyes her confused, what has he done to upset her? Then his brains kick into full gear. Does she know? Has she seen something? How much does she know? He swallows roughly, sitting down on the edge of his desk.

'Summer it's not what you think..' He starts, not daring to look at her face.

'It's not? Haven't these past weeks been proof of being exactly what I think? How could you let it go on for this long?' She shouts back, Sasha is lost for words, not knowing how to explain himself.

'I'm sorry.' He says after a while, hoping she will calm down a bit. He's sure all the gymnasts are watching them instead of starting practice.

'You're sorry, well that really something, it doesn't change anything though, does it?' She's still mad, but at least she's not shouting anymore.

'Uhm, is everything alright? Everybody is watching you?' Payson pops her head around the door, eyeing the scene presented to her with care. 'The other levels are about to come in as well.' She adds, making clear they should end things right about now.

'Payson, I would like to talk to you as well.' Summer says as if Payson hadn't just mentioned anything.

'Oh, okay, what about?' She asks uncomfortably, when she meets Sasha's eyes her stomach clenches, the sorrow in them indicating something is terribly wrong.

'I wanted to talk to you about what has been going on for the last couple of weeks, why are you doing this? It's wrong and you know it.' Payson minds goes the same direction as Sasha's and panic flows through her veins.

'I – I, it's not…' But she never gets to finish her sentence.

'It's not what I think, right, just what Sasha said. Well I don't believe it. I think it's exactly what it looks like.'

'What do you want us to say?' Sasha asks, never taking his eyes of Payson.

'I don't want you to say anything. You just have to stop it. It's been going on long enough now.' She answers him, sitting down in her desk chair.

'What if I don't want it to stop.' Payson says, walking to stand in front of her. Sasha recognizes her stand, she's not going down without a fight, he cannot but admire her for that.

'Excuse me?' Summer seems surprised by her comment.

'You heard me, what if I don't want it to stop. What if this is the one thing that makes me truly happy.' Her eyes glance over to Sasha for a brief moment.

'I can't believe what you're saying.'

'It is how it is.'

Summer sighs and looks at Sasha. 'And you agree with her?'

'Well, Summer, I'm kind of involved in here so..'

'Of course you're involved, it was your reputation that got ruined, but that doesn't mean you have to tolerate this.'

Payson and Sasha look at each other, puzzled, is Summer talking about what they think she's talking? He nods at her once and than faces Summer.

'It's my choice to tolerate it.' He tries to carefully find out what exactly Summer is talking about.

'I'm trying to make you understand it's the wrong choice. I know you're hurt, both of you, but this isn't the way.'

'The way to what exactly?'

She sighs again. 'You cannot keep punishing Lauren for what she did to you, she said she was sorry and I believe she's punished enough.'

Payson barks out a laugh, both from relieve and amazement. 'You still stand behind her? After all she has done. Lauren didn't life up to your standards, won't respect you enough to not intervene in you love life.' The last accusation bringing up the ending of Summer and Sasha's relationship. 'She's willing to do everything to get what she wants, and what you're saying now is that we should stop ignoring her?'

For the first time since she entered the office Summer seems lost for words.

'Exactly what I thought.' Sasha sees how angry Payson is right now and slowly makes his way over to her.

'Why don't you start practice, making sure everybody is doing what they're supposed to do, instead of eavesdropping to our conversation.' He puts an hand on her shoulder, the only touch he can afford right now. 'I'll be down shortly.'

She lets out a shaky breath and nods, dissatisfaction clearly on her face. 'Fine.' And with that she storms out of the office, flying down the stairs and moving towards the uneven bars. Sasha watches her go, understanding she needs to calm down a bit, and knowing the uneven bars will do just that.

Reluctantly he turns around to face Summer again. 'Summer why do you even care? I mean, you're not with Steve anymore, Lauren isn't your daughter. I don't understand? I thought you were disappointed in her, why are you helping her?' Now he knows they weren't exposed, Sasha can clear his thoughts and address this with a coach like approach.

'I care, Sasha, because Lauren doesn't have a lot of role models in her life, not her father, certainly not her mother, and I'm doubting she can rely on you. So that leaves me.' She explains, blaming everybody in Lauren's life.

'I see.' He muses. 'And what exactly would you have me do?'

'You have to make everybody stop treating her as a leper. She knows it was wrong what she did, she's sorry and I think you, and Payson need to accept that.'

Sasha snorts, like Summer could ever tell him what to accept. 'I have forgiven Lauren, I train her like I've always have. What I cannot and will not do is tell my gymnasts to be friends with somebody they dislike. I'm not a kindergarten teacher, these gymnasts are not children and I'll be damned if I treat them like that.' He sees Summer flinch at his words, but he couldn't care less, he's so tired of her, always minding other people's business. 'So if that is all, I have practice to give.'

He makes his way over to the door when he realizes something. 'How did you even know what was going on?'

Now it's Summer's turn to panic. 'Euhm, well, I …'

'Aah, you expect me to be the better man, but when it comes to you…' He doesn't finish the sentence, he doesn't need to, the ashamed look on her face is enough.

'LAUREN.' He bellows when he runs down the stairs. With eyes as wide as a deer caught in headlights she slowly makes his way over to him.

'Yes Sasha?' She whispers.

His voice is dangerously calm as he speaks to her. 'Where is your phone? Get is and bring it to me. Now.'

She hurries away, ignoring the glares from the others.

Sasha sees them staring. 'Get back to work.' He makes his way over to Payson, the only one who has been at work since she came back from the office.

'How are you doing?' He asks quietly.

'Fine.' She sees he doesn't believe it. 'Sasha, I'm fine, just as long as I don't need to see that woman again.'

Lauren chooses that moment to bring over her phone. She glances between them but doesn't dare to face them up front. 'Thank you Lauren, now get back to your beam routine, I'll be with you in a minute.'

'You're going to be okay?' He wants nothing more than to take her in his arms, but a squeeze on her shoulder is all he can give, as it is always in public.

'Yes Sasha, go ahead.' She smiles at him, and so he does.

#

After their early morning talk no more words had been spoken between Sasha and Summer. It may have something to do with the fact he was avoiding her, not wanting to spend any more time in her presence. Summer on the other hand seemed to avoid him as well, staying in the office the whole morning. He glances up towards his desk, he should be doing paperwork now the other levels have arrived, but he prefers staying on the floor for the moment, using Summer as an excuse not having to start on the terrible job. Besides he has another mission first. Searching around the gym he spots the girl he's looking for, sporting the same bun her sister always is.

'Becca.' He calls for her attention. She sprints to him, a big smile colouring her face.

'Yes Sasha?'

I motions with his finger for Becca to come closer. She inches towards him, nearly brushing his arms. 'I have a secret mission for you, one you have to take very seriously!' He solemnly whispers to her. 'I need you to find out what Payson would like for her birthday, but don't tell her I send you.'

Becca snickers. 'She told you to be creative, didn't she.' Sasha nods, watching the gym to see Payson looking at them, a bemused look on her face.

'Yes, yes she did, this is me being creative.' He smiles.

'Okay, coach, I'll try my best. But I can't promise you anything. Payson always knows what I'm up to.'

'That's okay, just see what you can do. Everything will help.'

'Yes coach.' She is about to walk away, but seems to change her mind.

'Sasha?'

'Yes.'

'Just don't give her ring, I pretty sure my parents won't like that.' She wickedly says before storming of. Sasha just laughs, the Keeler women never stop amazing him.

**A/N ****so I'm back, I already explained in TRiSU why I was away for so long, so check that out if you don't yet know :) and as you may have noticed I'm not really inspired at the moment, how I even reached 2500+ words is beyond my understanding, but here it is anyway.. So things get a bit complicated with Summer minding everybody's business. Becca and Sasha are so funny together, I love Becca, she should have gotten more screen time in the show… Next up is the competition, I'm not good at that, but I'll do my best :) and mystery person is going to dig deeper, although I'm pretty sure everybody already knows who it is.. and maybe if there's room I'll put some Kelly in it as well :) (reviews make me really happy :D)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

CHAPTER 15

'Hurry up everybody, the bus is leaving in 10 minutes.' Sasha shouts, standing by the entry door. Everybody is still packing, except for Kelly and Payson who have been standing next to him for at least 15 minutes. He's getting impatient, they should have been ready ages ago.

'You would think that not having somebody to talk with would make the bitch of the beam faster.' Kelly muses softly while keeping her eyes on Lauren, Sasha chooses to ignore the comment, but Payson nudges her in the ribs.

'What Keeler, it's true.' Kelly protests.

'I know.' She sighs, but she knows Lauren, no matter what, to her packing is a business not to taken too lightly. They watch Lauren being surrounded by at least four suitcases of an expensive brand neither can name. 'Let's not focus on her okay? I don't need drama right now.'

'Ladies, keep the team spirit.' Sasha softly says before walking away. Payson can't help but shiver at his close presence, she's been dying to get some alone time with him, but at the moment it's impossible, with the meet just days away they've been keeping as much distance as possible. She lets out a frustrated breath before turning to Kelly.

'Are you going to do the Zamolodchikova on vault?' She whispers. She knows Kelly has been working on it for weeks without anybody beside her knowing it.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Kelly denies amused, but winks devilishly. Payson smiles, this is going to be an interesting competition.

'Okay, how can they not be ready.' Kaylie asks as she comes to stand besides them. 'Even I'm faster and that says a lot.' Payson and Kelly shrug, they have no clue.

This is going to be a long tournament, Sasha thinks when he walks away from his gymnasts. He rubs his face to push back the nagging headache that's been rapidly forming for the last couple of minutes. He's off to check by the lockers to see if nothing is forgotten, a lame excuse, but anything to escape those hyper teens for a minute.

'Psst.' Sasha hears from somewhere in the dark. 'Sasha!' a female voice hisses. He tries to hide his smile and walks towards the voice.

'Yes?' He whispers, leaning against one of the lockers, looking everywhere but beside him.

'Geesh you take this spying thing way to serious.' Becca laughs as she comes to stand next to him.

'Maybe.' His eyes are twinkling with amusement and he knows Becca is having fun too. 'What did you find out though?'

'Hmm, it was really difficult to extract this information without exposing my true intentions…' She muses.

Sasha sighs. 'Okay, fine, name your price little Keeler.'

'Well, first of all, stop calling me little Keeler, it's annoying. Second, I still want to up my DOD on beam, you have to help me with that round-off Arabion Walkover so I have the highest DOD in the junior competition and last and most important, so listen carefully.' Sasha tries to stay serious, but a smile is threatening to break through his composed feature. Becca doesn't seem to notice though. 'You will NEVER EVER kiss Payson in front of me, it totally freaks me out and it's gross.' She flicks her fingers one, two, three, to make her demands clear. Sasha nearly laughs out loud at her last demand, but years of controlling his emotions safe this moment. He eyes her for a minute, contemplating her DOD demand in his head, she can nail it as long as she puts the effort in it.

'Deal.' He agrees, shaking her offered hand. 'Now, spill.'

'As you know she isn't the girly type, doesn't like sweet scents or anything, so now flowers. But I think I have an idea what will make her really happy.' She tells him, Sasha leans in closer.

'Well, tell me.'

'Okay, you know how she likes…'

#

'Alright girls, this is all the time I give you, if you aren't outside in one minute we leave without you. And don't think I won't do it. I have some pretty excited juniors standing next to me who are all to willing to take your place.' He warns when he sees Lauren roll her eyes.

They walk outside in silence. Payson, Kelly and Kaylie walking behind a bit with Austin. Payson can't help but smile when she sees his arm go around her best friend.

'Be careful there Tucker, Sasha might change his mind about you.' Kelly smiles.

'Nah, he won't, Sasha and I are cool.' He says confidently, Sasha and he have been forming some sort of alliance against all the females at the Rock, a necessity they both need in order to survive. The girls look at him for a minute before they burst out in laughter.

'What?' Austin wonders, when they shrug he gives up, he probably won't ever understand women.

'It's their first international meet isn't it?' Kelly asks Payson as she bobs her head towards the group of girls walking in front of them.

'Yeah, do you remember how nervous we were back then?'

'Me, nervous? Never.' Kelly jokes. She had been in fact so nervous she couldn't eat for days, almost making her to light headed to compete at all.

'Right.' Payson muses. 'Let's keep an eye on them though okay? With only Sasha to chaperone he could use an extra set of eyes.' Kelly agrees as they get into the bus. Payson and Kelly decide to seat together, not bothering to hurt Kaylie's feelings. The brunette's attention has been solemnly focused on her boyfriend and they're sure that will be the case for the during of the trip. They are happily chatting when Lauren walks past them. For a second she holds her pace, eyes shifting uncomfortably to Payson and Kelly and then back on the floor in front of her. For a minute Payson feels sorry for her, the sad look on her face nearly making her forget why she's mad at her former best friend. But then anger flashes on Lauren's face and Payson realizes it's only herself Lauren pities, like it has always been and always will be.

'Something you need?' Kelly asks in a sickening sweet tone.

'Like I ever would want something from you.' Lauren bites before stalking off to go and sit alone in the back of the bus.

'Ha, good riddance.' Kelly sigs happily. Payson stays quiet, she will never forgive Lauren, but being mean to her is something she can't get used to. Maybe she should talk to Kelly about it, they're supposed to be a team after all.

'Let's just focus on the competition and leave the personal drama for when we get back.'

'If you say so Keeler, I'm here but to serve.' Kelly mocks.

'Kelly, you will never serve anybody but yourself.' Payson laughs.

'Hmm, as much as I wish I could contradict that, it's true.' Before Payson can react their attention is requested by Sasha.

'Alright everybody, some rules for when we get out of this bus. Nobody is to wander of when we arrive at the airport.' He eyes the juniors intently, leaving nothing to imagination as to whom he's referring to. 'Also, do not talk to the media, we are on a mission, and that is to win gold. Not to make small talk and charm the media, we are not actors, understood?' Everybody nods their heads. 'Perfect, as for the room assignments. Seniors, Kelly and Payson, Lauren and Ellie, Kaylie and Sara. Austin and Max, Carter and Ben. Juniors, Becca, Sam, Amanda and Nathalie, you will be free to choose your own room mates, for you it's all about getting comfortable and having fun. Are their any questions?' When nobody utters a word he gives the chauffeur the green light. He lets himself fall into one of the last empty seats after peeking to see how Payson is doing. He sees her talking enthusiastically to Kelly. At least she hasn't been affected by all the drama, not like Lauren. She really needs to get it together if she wants to stay on the team. He rubs his head again, the nagging headache finally reaching his destination, how is he going to survive the coming flight?

#

After nearly ten hours of being stuffed together Payson is happy to get some fresh air and looking at her fellow team mates she's sure she isn't the only one. The flight had been long and hyper. The juniors weren't sleepy enough to stay calm and let the others get some rest like Sasha had suggested, this definitely caused some snarky remarks from Kelly, but even that didn't stop the juniors. She can't really blame them, on her first international meet she had been nervous as well, of course she never went on the hyper tour, but she understands it nevertheless. Looking ahead of the line she spots Sasha, making way for the team to get through all the people at the airport without being stalled by media. Next to him Austin is doing almost the same thing, but his gesture is dedicated to Kaylie. She smiles to herself, after her best friend's confession the media had been really difficult, but Austin never left her side. She's glad Kaylie got somebody to rely on. It's working well, for her performances lately have been improving. Slowly the team is getting back together

'Earth to Keeler.' She hears Kelly say.

'Huh, what?'

'Do you want to celebrate your 18th birthday in style?'

'What do you mean?' Payson immediately searches Sasha, making sure he is not close by to listen in.

'Do you want to sneak out and go clubbing, in the Netherlands you don't have to be 21. It's going to be amazing, the others are in already, you just have to say the magic word.' When Payson looks at her, obvious not knowing what to do, Kelly sighs. 'Just say yes Keeler, for once in your life be the irresponsible teenager you're supposed to be.'

'I don't know Kelly, we have the competition and everything, and what if Sasha finds out?'

'If I find out what?' Both girls jump at the sound of his voice.

'That we want to go shopping today.' Kelly quickly answers. 'I know we're not supposed to, but it's Payson birthday and everything. I just thought it would be a nice way of relaxing before the competition, and we also have tomorrow to rest anyway.' They both stare at him, looking as innocent as can be. He never stood a chance. Sighing heavily he gives in.

'Fine, but be back in time for dinner.' Before he can say more Kelly's already jumping up and down.

'Yes, thank you Sasha.' Kelly nearly squeals, taking Payson's hand to pull her to the others.

'Wait, I wasn't done. If you go, you're all going, all the senior girls and the junior.'

'What?' Kelly complains. 'But…'

'No buts, this will be a nice teambonding opportunity.' And with that Sasha reclaims his spot at the beginning of the line, guiding them out of the airport to the cars which will bring them to their hotel.

'I can't believe we have to take everybody.' Kelly sighs again. They're sitting in their hotelroom, getting ready to explore the city.

'Just be grateful he didn't make the guys come as well.' Payson tries to joke. Kelly just glares at her, clearly not amused with the developments.

'It was just an excuse to get him of our backs, and now we have to go through with it. I can't believe he bought my cheery attitude, I never squeal.'

'It's not that bad.' Payson muses. 'Now we have the chance to get some nice clothes for tonight. I didn't really pack anything that would fit in a club.'

Kelly wheels around in her chair, a wicked smile playing on her lips. 'Does that mean you're in?'

Payson rolls her eyes, but nods. 'Yes Parker, I'm in.'

**A/N Thanks Egyptian Kiss, Makeitbutneverbreakit, SunStar123 and Kathylol for reviewing, means a lot! I know it's been ages, but my personal life decided to crash down on me big time, loads of family stuff, my dad got a bit of a setback but is slowly recovering again and of course there was the usual college stress, exams and stuff. But I'm continuing again and trying to get more dept in this story, have a feeling it's a bit to superficial, therefore the complete teams are now introduced, I don't know about the boys but I have a feeling Austin needs some male power in there. This chapter isn't my best, but is needed, the next will be much better I hope and has more Sasha/Payson in it :) Please R&R (the good and bad), it really helps me keep motivated, because you know, without reviews what's the point of continuing :P**

**Also if you haven't read it yet, I wrote a one-shot drabble: Distance, go check it out if you want :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

CHAPTER 16

'I can't believe Sasha let us go shopping.' Lauren utters. 'He locks us up for weeks without any social connections and now he let's us free in a strange country, he must be going insane.'

'Maybe he just can't stand the sound of your voice anymore.' Kelly says bluntly.

'Hey you guys, play nice okay? Please.' Kaylie nearly begs. She's watching the juniors who are walking just ahead of them. 'We may not be the best friends right now, but we have to look like a team, especially for them.' She points her finger at the four younger girls.

'Kaylie is right. Let's just go shopping for tonight.' Payson helps. Kelly rolls her eyes, but agrees. Lauren just chooses to ignore them for the time being, the clothes soon demanding her solemn attention.

'So anything special you want?' Kelly asks Payson as they are walking through yet another clothing store. She can tell Payson is looking for something particular.

'Nah, not really.' She waves her hand in the air, a gesture that confirms what Kelly was already thinking.

'Okay, in that case, why don't you let me pick something out for you. It'll be my birthday present for you.' Kelly tries. If Payson agrees she will look so hot tonight even easy Lauren won't get any attention from the boys.

'Why not, I have no idea what to look for anyway.' Payson agrees, not knowing what she got herself into.

'Well, first of all, this is not the store for us, let's leave the little ones with Kaylie and Lauren and find a more suited store for our purpose.'

'This is supposed to be a teambonding moment Kelly.'

'I don't care, it's not like Sasha will follow us to see if we play nice. And if I have to stand in a store for another minute with Lauren I'm going to punch her and I don't think Sasha will like it if Lauren shows up with a black eye tomorrow. So let's get out of here.'

Payson ponders her options for a minute. They were supposed to keep together, but Lauren had been impossible. Searching for the skimpiest outfits and demanding compliments from the juniors, she knew better than to ask her former best friends. Leaving seems like the perfect plan, but staying will probably give Lauren a black eye, that's almost worth it, and she can't let Kaylie behind. 'Can we take Kaylie?'

'No, she'll be fine. Come on, we don't have a lot of time left.' Payson spares Kaylie an apologizing look before being dragged out of the store. Kaylie just smiles, letting her know it's okay.

'So, what are we going to do. Something you absolutely don't want?' Kelly asks as they stroll through the many streets in search for the perfect store.

For a minute Payson deliberates her inner thoughts. She can't help but think at Sasha, what would he like to see on her. She can barely contain a smile from forming on her face, but she knows what she wants now. 'I want to look sexy tonight.'

'My wish is your command.' Kelly smiles. 'Only for today though, tomorrow I'm completely selfish again.' She says with such an earnest face Payson can't keep her laughter back anymore.

'Seriously Kelly, you are not as bad as you want people to think.'

'I know, just don't go telling people that, I've got a rep to protect.'

After hours of shopping they arrive back at the hotel. Payson and Kelly met the other girls just as they were going back. Lauren had been pissed that they managed to sneak of and she had to stay with the annoying little ones, as she put it. Kaylie thankfully didn't mind, she had been glad the bickering stopped for a while with Kelly and Lauren being separated. Becca had eyed Payson suspiciously, making her blush and turn her attention anywhere but at her little sister. Becca hadn't pushed it, but Payson could tell she was curious.

'I still can't believe you spent all this money on my dress.' Payson says when they arrive at their room.

'When you tell me you want to look sexy I'm allowed to spent as much as I want.' Kelly defensively utters. 'Now get into the shower, we have to get ready for dinner, but we don't have time to do our make-up and hair afterwards, so we have to do it know.'

'I'm going to have to wear that to dinner?' Payson gasps, pointing at her dress.

'No stupid, we're going to change clothes, we just don't have time for the make-up and hair. I'm not letting you wear that in front of our coach, he'll know immediately we're up to something.'

'Ooh, okay, good.' She can't help but think how Sasha would react if he would see her in that outfit. Silently smiling she gets into the shower, this is going to be an interesting night.

#

'Welcome to the Amsterdam Invitational Tournament 2011.' The announcer speaks at the beginning of dinner. 'We are very excited to see everybody performing and we wish the best of luck to everybody. I'd like to…'

When everybody claps the USA team does as well, not having heard a word the announcer said. They can guess though, mostly the speeches repeat themselves every single event, Payson wonders if they all use the same manual for making speeches. Her team is sitting at one of the many tables, looking mostly bored or tired. Non of them, except of course with the exception of Lauren, like these kind of commitments and the juniors are to excited to listen to what the man was saying.

'How long do these dinners usually take.' Becca quietly asks her big sister.

'Just a couple of hours, why?'

'I'm just tired, maybe we should have listened to Sasha and gotten some sleep on the plane.' She answers, looking drowsy. Payson looks over the table to the other juniors and suppresses a smile, they're all looking as tired as Becca.

'Don't worry, the night will be over before you know it and than you can get some sleep. Have you already figured out who your room mate will be?' She knows she asked the right question for Becca's eyes lift up immediately.

'Yeah, I'm roomies with Nathalie. I told you about her right? She's so cool and she's going to do my hair tomorrow for the competition. She says it will look better than Lauren's braids, I don't know if that's possible, but it would be so cool. And we're going to have a slumber party and watch movies, but if we're too tired I don't think we'll do that tonight, but anyway…' Becca chatters happily, not needing more form Payson than the 'ooh' and 'that's cool' every once in a while. Just as good for Payson's attention isn't focused on her sister anymore. Across the table she's watching Sasha. He's been having an heated discussion with the NGO for a while now and she's not sure how long it will take for the other countries to notice it. When Sasha throws his hands in the air Payson gets up quickly. Glancing at Kelly and Kaylie she nods towards the spectacle. Kelly just nods and Kaylie gets up as well.

'Sasha, could we talk to you for a minute?' Kaylie asks in the sweetest tone she can produce.

'Euhm. Yes of course.' Sasha confusedly says. He stands up from the table and follows the girls to the hallway.

'Is something wrong?' He asks the second the door closes.

'You tell us.' Payson fires back. 'We just saved you from a public fight with your bosses, what going on?' The look on his face tells her he doesn't want to talk about it.

'Kaylie could you gives us a minute.' Sasha sudden request confuses both girls, but Kaylie leaves them alone anyway. Sasha lets himself fall against one of the walls, ruffling roughly through his hair he sighs heavily.

'Hey, what's wrong.' Payson comes to stand closer to him, wanting to put a hand on his now crossed arms, but fearing somebody might see she doesn't. 'You can tell me.' Is everything she can do for him now.

'It's nothing really.' He tries. She glares at him.

'Why do you always try? You're going to give in anyway, why bother postponing it.' She jokes, he smiles weakly, for it doesn't reach his eyes.

'The NGO has been difficult about the photo. They're not sure if I'm the best coach for you anymore. This meet will prove to them if I can keep my job or not.'

'I don't understand. They know you were set up with that picture.' Payson says.

'It's not about that, they wonder if I can keep training you and especially Lauren after everything that has happened.'

'So what they're actually wondering is if you are treating me differently and ignoring Lauren?' Payson utters exasperated.

'That pretty much sums it up yes.' She can hear the defeat in his tone and it's obvious in his posture. 'Maybe they're right. I keep wondering if I should do something about Lauren, she's not up to her game and I let that happen because I think she deserves it. That's not how a coach should treat his gymnasts.

'Sasha, you can't force us to like Lauren and to hang out with her. Today proofed once again that she has only got herself to blame. She's impossible and nothing you will do can change that.' Knowing it is stupid, but not caring for the moment she puts her hand against his cheek. 'You are a good man Sasha, don't let anybody make you doubt yourself.'

For a moment he leans into her touch, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of her skin against his. Than her hand is gone and when he opens his eyes she's standing further away from him. For the millionth time this day he wishes he could just take her in his arms and hold her. Letting himself relax by her mere presence, but that won't happen any time soon.

'Is there anything we can do to make them change their minds?'

'I don't know, I guess we have to keep a solid front, showing them we really are a team.'

'So no snarky comments from Kelly and bitchy remarks from Lauren.' Payson concludes. He nods. It shouldn't be too hard, but with those two it almost seems impossible. 'I'll talk to them.'

She's about to make her way back to dinner, but then turns around. 'Okay, I'm not supposed to tell you this, and you will not freak out or stop it, promise?'

'Payson?' Sasha frowns.

'No promise, otherwise I won't tell you anything and go back inside right now.'

'Okay, fine. I don't like this but fine.'

'Well, tomorrow is my birthday and the team wanted to celebrate.' She starts, she can she understanding dawning on Sasha's face. 'And they wanted to do it in style.'

'So you are all sneaking out to go partying.' Sasha finishes for her. She simply nods. 'Why are you telling me this?'

'Because I don't want you to worry, the guys are coming with us and everybody swore they wouldn't go drinking. I wanted you to know were we are in case something goes wrong, not that anything will go wrong, but just to be sure, you know.' She sneaks back close to him. 'And I can't lie to you or making you worried when I don't have to.' She nearly whispers.

'Thank you.' Is all he says before pulling her into a hasty hug. 'And have fun tonight, I will pretend I know nothing of this.'

#

'So when were you going to tell me about your little secret with Sasha.' Kelly asks the minute they get back to their room. 'Ooh don't look so shocked, I'm not ratting you out.'

'How.. what… how do you know?' Payson manages to ask.

'I went looking for you when you took so long, talking to Sasha. I saw you two, it was kind of obvious, your hand on his cheek and everything.' Payson simply lets herself fall on her bed, her face hidden in her pillow. 'Hey, don't do that, it will ruin your make-up.' Kelly exclaims while pulling at Payson's arm. 'Come on, don't be so dramatic.'

'Fine.' Payson pouts.

'When did it happen though? Is that picture true after all, if so never tell Lauren, we'll never hear the end of that.'

'No, a couple of weeks after Rio. I don't know how, it just did.'

'What are you going to do about it? You have to keep it a secret right? I mean if anybody finds out, ooh my god, if your PARENTS find out!' Kelly's walking back and forth between their beds.

'My parents already know.' Payson says blankly.

'What!'

'Yeah, they were pretty cool about it. Still don't understand that they were though. Becca knows as well.'

'I can't believe it.' Finally Kelly lets herself down next to Payson. 'He isn't forcing you is he?'

'He never would, and I would never let myself be forced into anything for that matter.'

'You let me dress you, that took some force.' Kelly jokes, thinking about their shopping adventure, Payson wanted to look sexy, but it had taken a lot of convincing before they took her dress back to the hotel.

'Wait, for who is this dress, for you or Sasha?' Apprehension finally settling down on her. A cheeky smile on Payson's face is as good an answer she needs. 'You're not coming back to the room after clubbing, are you?' Payson just laughs before making her way to the bathroom.

'No you're not getting away this easy Keeler.' A knock at the door stops her from following her team mate.

'Bedcheck.' Sasha says when Kelly opens the door. He looks around the room and raises his eyebrows.

Kelly isn't really paying attention to him though, she can't help but think about her recent discovery and tries to see him as something other than her coach. She must admit, he's not bad-looking, not really that old and that accent has a certain charm.

'Kelly!'

'Sorry, what?'

'Where's Payson?'

'Bathroom.'

'Okay, well get some sleep and really rest tomorrow. Want you all peachy before the competition.' He says with a bemused smile. A smile Kelly is sure Payson loves. 'Goodnight Kelly.'

'Night Sasha.'

'You can come out now Payson, he's gone.' When Payson exits the bathroom a big smile appears on Kelly's face. 'Ooh, he's going to die when he sees you in this.' Payson mirrors her smile.

'I know. Now hurry up, the others will be downstairs in ten minutes.'

#

'Up for some partying?' Austin asks as they stroll down the brightly lit streets of Amsterdam.

'Yeah I am.' Payson answers with a bright smile. She'll be eighteen when the clock strikes twelve. 'Only turn eighteen once right.'

'Exactly.' Kelly barks in. 'And what better way than to spent it in a strange country with your best buddies. Austin you know the club right?'

'Yes m'am. Ladies, if you would follow me.'

When they arrive at the club the lines are long and slowly moving.

'You've got to be kidding me.' Lauren pouts. 'I'm not waiting in this line, no way!'

'Don't worry princess.' Max calms her down. 'We're not going to.'

And true to his word the guys lead all of them in the club. Austin apparently has been here before and talked them inside without trouble.

'This is so awesome.' Lauren squeals, lightly jumping up and down in her excitement.

Payson is watching her and leans into Kelly. 'You were making fun of Lauren at the airport weren't you?'

'It took you this long to figure out, shame on you Keeler.'

'Come on people! We haven't got all night. Let's go to our table.' Austin winks at Payson.

'We have a table?'

'Of course, nothing but the best for our birthday girl.'

For hours they dance away, ignoring the pain in their feet from high heels. The music is pumping through their bodies and deafening their hearing, but they're enjoying every bit of it. For once they don't have to behave like responsible adults, professional athletes or obedient children. Kaylie and Austin never let each other go, dancing every song together, stealing a kiss every now and than, knowing nobody will judge them. Payson spares Lauren a glance who has been dancing with Max ever since she saw a change in catching him. Her other team mates and the guys are having a great time as well, dancing and goofing around with each other and anonymous partygoers.

'Having fun?' Kelly shouts into her ear.

'Yes! You?'

'Obviously! Come on, let's show everybody what we've got.' She takes Payson's hand and drags her towards a small elevated platform.

'Kelly I don't know.'

'Don't be a party pooper Keeler, let's dance!' And they dance, all night long, until the club closes and they're forced to go back to the hotel.

The courage of dancing in front of so many people brings her to his door with one solid purpose, she will not leave his room tonight. She softly knocks on the wood and it doesn't take long before she hears some shuffling and sees a line of light from under the door.

'What do you…' It is than that he sees who his standing in front of him. 'Payson? What… how...' she lays a finger on his lips to silence him. Gently she pushes him back into his room and closes the door behind her. Only now Sasha is finally awake enough to take a good look at her.

'Wow… you, wow.' Is all he can manage. She just smiles at him, slowly closing the distance between them and putting a bit more sway in her hips than usual.

'You like it?' She asks him sweetly, even though his answer is clear on his face. He swallows roughly.

'Wait, you went out in this?' She nods wickedly. 'You had the boys with you right?' She nods again. 'Hmm, it's a good thing I wasn't there.' A smile is forming on her face. She has him right where she wants.

'Ooh is that right? What would you have done if you'd seen me there?'

He immediately understands what she's doing and steps even closer. 'Something that would not have been appropriate for a public place.' He answers before he takes her in his arms. Finally he gives in to what he's wanted for a long time. Without missing a step he pushes her against one of the walls.

'If I had been there you wouldn't have had a chance to dance.' He whispers into her ear. 'Do you have any idea what I could have done tonight, in the dark, anonymously in a strange country?' Payson closes her eyes, she is in fact entertaining a couple of ideas, and suddenly it takes all her concentration to keep standing upright. The courage she felt moments ago is slowly leaving her body, but the tingly feeling that stays behind ensures her of her next action.

'Why don't you show it to me?'

**A/N I know, mean ending :P hopefully these 2 updates make up for the long waiting though… finally back to writing :) Payson's outfit is linked on my profile. As usual please R&R, means the world to me and keeps me motivated!**


	17. AN

Hello

Don't kill me, it's not an update, sorry!

I know it's been a long time, but I don't like where this story is headed so I decided tonight that this is going to change  
>This story will still stay, but I'm going to rewrite it and put more debt in it, not only Sasha and Payson, but their whole world is going to be there<br>So the next update will be a renewed, and hopefully, better version of this first attempt of a FF :) I hope I can update soon as well  
>Don't hate me, and I appreciate all the reviews you have given me, but I need to change this story in order to be happy with myself<p>

Love Laura


End file.
